La poupée du Diable
by Dydiie-chan
Summary: Je ne suis qu'une pauvre âme humaine prisonnière d'un Seigneur éternel. La mort ne fut que le commencement de ma vie. Personnages légèrement OOC.
1. La poupée du Diable

**La poupée du Diable**

Huit ans. Cela fais maintenant huit ans que je suis morte. J'avais alors dix-huit ans, j'étais une lycéenne tout à fait banale avec des amis aussi banaux que moi, une famille banale et les mêmes problèmes que tout le monde. Rien d'exceptionnel en somme. A part cette impression d'être suivie, observée alors qu'il n'y avait absolument rien aux alentours depuis quelques mois. Cette impression ne me quittait jamais. Au lycée, en ville, dans ma chambre ou même dans la salle de bain, je sentais toujours la pression d'un regard malsain dans mon dos.  
Puis je suis morte. Je fus assassinée serait plus juste. Un poison inconnu dans le monde humain. Mes assassins n'étaient pas humains non plus.

Huit ans. Cela fais maintenant huit ans que je suis enfermée dans la même pièce. Cette pièce que je déteste par-dessus tout. Je n'en sors que pour parfaire mon "éducation". Je n'ai ni vie privée, ni vie sociale. En même temps, on ne peut pas vraiment entretenir une vie sociale ici. La plupart des habitants sont plutôt sadiques et très occupés à torturer leur proie et à rire de leurs sanglantes orgies, ils ne sont pas du genre à bavarder de la pluie et du beau temps à ce que j'ai pu observer de la petite fenêtre à barreaux de la porte de ma cellule et de celle qui perce le mur donnant sur l'extérieure pour laisser entrer la faible lumière orange de la ville. Ici tout n'est que tunnels et cavernes, du moins c'est ce dont je me souviens de ce que j'ai pu entrevoir lors de mon arrivée il y a huit ans.

Vous vous demandez sûrement de quel endroit et de quels habitants je parle, non ? Mais du monde souterrain bien sûr ! Un monde d'horreur et de luxure, là où vivent monstres et démons en tout genre, où l'on croise des cadavres démembrés et des femmes violées à chaque intersection, où l'air empeste la mort.  
Heureusement pour moi j'ai échappé à ce triste sort. J'estime que même si je suis enfermé dans cette petite chambre, j'ai de la chance. Je suis nourri, habiller, loger, on me traite assez bien. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai le droit à un traitement de faveur ni pourquoi on m'apprend à être une femme obéissante envers le Seigneur de Ténèbres.  
C'est une "éducation" stricte que l'on me force à assimiler depuis huit ans. Elle consiste à m'apprendre les «bonnes manières» du monde souterrain.  
C'est à dire :  
- Etre cacher dans l'ombre de son mari en public.  
- Etre à la disposition de son mari à tout instant.  
- Respecter son mari et ne rien faire tant qu'il ne vous en a pas donné l'ordre.  
Les vieux démons qui s'occupent de mon «éducation» m'apprennent une chose chaque jour pendant plus d'une heure. Chose que je résume en seulement quelque mot ce qu'ils m'expliquent en un long texte argumenté : il faut être une poupée vivante aux côtés d'un mari qui fera ce qu'il souhaite d'elle. Depuis un an ils me répètent la même chose. Parce que oui même si je suis enfermé depuis huit ans, cela fait un an que j'assiste à ses "cours". Je sais que d'autres femmes ont été forcées de les apprendre mais il paraîtrait qu'elles seraient devenus folles et se seraient suicider ou même qu'elles furent abattus par le Seigneur des Ténèbres parce qu'elles n'étaient pas à la hauteur de ses espérances. Mais moi je n'y crois pas, d'accord le Seigneur des Ténèbres étant, à ce qu'il paraît, du genre susceptible aurait pu en abattre une ou deux d'entre elles mais tout est fait de sorte que rien ne soit à portée de main afin de mettre fin aux jours d'une personne, du moins concernant les captives. Quelqu'un cherche à tuer toutes les jeunes filles ayant une chance d'intéresser le Seigneur de Ténèbres et la prochaine c'est moi.

Des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Au rythme régulier et trop fort pour n'être qu'une personne, je peux dire qu'il s'agit d'au moins deux soldats, je ne peux pas être sûre du nombre à cause des échos. Ils viennent me donner à manger sans doute puisque ma cellule est la seule pièce du couloir et que mon ventre commence à crier famine. La porte s'ouvre, deux soldats entrent et se placent de chaque cotés de la porte, un troisième apparemment plus gradé que les deux premiers reste dans l'encadrement de la porte et un quatrième soldat attend à l'extérieur. Il n'y a aucune échappatoire, peut-être pensent-ils que je cherche à m'échapper. Honnêtement je préfère rester enfermer dans cette cellule que d'aller me faire violer et éventrer dehors.

- Lève-toi et suis-moi, m'ordonna le plus gradé.  
- Pour aller où ? demandais-je.  
- Tu le sauras bientôt. Aller dépêche-toi !

J'obéis, il était inutile de discuter avec les démons quand on est une simple âme humaine. Le chef ouvrit la marche, un soldat à ma droite, un autre à ma gauche et le dernier derrière moi, ils m'emmenèrent vers une sorte de dressing immense où attendaient deux démones. La première possédait des yeux d'un brun presque noir et des cheveux allant du noir vers le rouge en partant des racines qui lui tombaient sur les épaules, l'autre avait des yeux orange et des cheveux de la même couleur qui lui arrivaient au milieu du dos. Toutes deux étaient habillées d'un kimono court, trop court pour la décence humaine, mais vu l'endroit où nous nous trouvions, cela n'avait rien de choquant.

- Bonjour Mademoiselle, me saluèrent-elles d'une même voix.

Les soldats sortirent, me laissant seule avec ces deux créatures dont les yeux brillaient d'une lueur qui ne me disait rien qui vaille avec un sourire collait sur leurs visages qui ne me rassuraient en rien.

- Nous allons vous habiller Mademoiselle, me sourit l'une.  
- Pourquoi ? demandais-je, mal à l'aise.  
- Pour le repas, me répondit la seconde.  
- Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me faire manger.

Elles me fixèrent, surprises puis éclatèrent de rire. J'étais perdue. N'allais-je pas me faire manger ? Alors pourquoi étais-je ici ?

- Puis-je savoir ce qui vous faire rire ? demandais-je.  
- Allons Mademoiselle, vous n'allez pas vous faire manger. Nous sommes là pour vous habiller parce que vous allez dîner avec le Seigneur, me répondit la démone aux cheveux orange.  
- Ah, fut la seule chose qui réussit à sortir de ma bouche.  
- Aller, maintenant il faut vous habiller. Nous avons tout un tas de tenues à vous faire essayer pour être la plus belle ! sourit la seconde.

Fuir. Voilà ce qui me venait à l'esprit. Je les voyais s'approcher lentement de moi, trop lentement peut-être. A ce moment je ne les imaginais plus comme de belles démones mais comme des créatures prêtent à tout pour arriver à leur fin : me faire essayer toute sorte de tenues sûrement plus ridicule les unes que les autres.  
Elles me firent essayer toutes les robes, tous les ensembles, tous les costumes qui passaient sous leur nez pour mon plus grand malheur. Elles arrêtèrent leurs folies sur une robe en dentelle noire seulement qui contrastait plutôt bien avec mon teint pâle. Elle s'arrêtait à mi-cuisse, le décolleté descendait d'une façon peu décente jusqu'en bas de ma poitrine et la dentelle laissait entrevoir plusieurs morceaux de peau tout en cachant les parties les plus intimes. Vraiment aucune décence ! Mais comme je l'ai déjà dit : dans ce monde la notion de décence n'existe pas. Elles me chaussèrent de hauts talons aiguilles et me coiffèrent de deux hautes tresses savamment rassemblées en un chignon complexe.

- Vous voilà fin prête Mademoiselle ! s'extasia la démone aux yeux orange.  
- De quoi ai-je l'air ? demandais-je mal à l'aise.  
- Vous êtes magnifique ! N'hésitez surtout pas à revenir nous voir pour vous habiller ! firent-elles en même temps, des étoiles dans les yeux.

Une autre démone vint me chercher pour me conduire dans la salle à manger où m'attendait le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle ne m'adressa pas la parole ni même un regard. Des leçons pour être plus aimable ne serait pas de trop pour cette stupide créature démoniaque qui me regardait de haut, je lui laisserais bien ma place avec les Anciens. J'avais envie de lui arracher les yeux et de les lui faire avaler ! Je commençais presque à regretter l'hystérie de mes habilleuses qu'on arrivait enfin dans la salle à manger. Ma «guide» me laissait à l'entrée de la salle et me dit que le Seigneur me rejoindrait un peu plus tard sur un ton proche du celui qui veut dire "tu n'es pas la bienvenue ici et tu vas le regretter". Charmant ! Elle me laissa seule et je pus enfin me détendre un peu. Mais vraiment qu'un peu, parce que je sentais de nouveau ce regard dans mon dos qui ne m'avait pas lâché dans les derniers mois de ma vie d'humaine. Avant c'était désagréable mais maintenant c'est comme si ça me réchauffait de l'intérieur. Etrange…  
J'attendis ainsi durant quelques minutes et alors que mon ventre allait manifester vivement son envie d'être remplit, une silhouette sortit de l'ombre et laissa apparaître un jeune homme d'une beauté époustouflante, de grande taille, à la carrure finement ciselée, de magnifiques yeux rouges et des cheveux aussi noirs que les ténèbres dont il était sortit. Tout à fait mon genre d'homme, du moins physiquement.

- Bonsoir, me salua-t-il.  
- Bon… bonsoir, bégayais-je.

Super ! T'es la meilleure ! Continue !

- Je suis Sa…  
- Sakura Haruno, je sais, me coupa-t-il avec un sourire.  
- Comment le savais-vous ?

Question stupide ! Mon cerveau a dû disjoncter ou griller quand il est apparut, je ne vois que cette réponse à mon comportement.

- Je sais tout sur tout. Après tout c'est mon royaume.  
- Alors vous êtes…  
- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Me coupa-t-il de nouveau.

C'est fou à quel point je peux être idiote, c'en est affligeant. En tout cas il porte bien son nom avec son physique…

- Cette robe te va à ravir, me dit-il.  
- Merci.  
- Mais… tu manque un peu de poitrine, reprit-il en arquant un sourcil.

Goujat ! Il a osé ! Si l'autre démone a besoin de leçons pour apprendre à être plus aimable, lui en aurait besoin pour savoir parler à une jeune femme !

- Et vous de délicatesse.

Froncement des sourcils de sa part. Oups… je crois que j'ai gaffé. Maudit caractère ! Il fallait vraiment que je réponde moi aussi !  
Note personnelle : apprendre à tenir sa langue devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le pire ! C'est que les Anciens n'arrêtent pas de me le répéter. Cependant il ne fit aucune remarque, aucun geste brusque, au contraire il sourit et m'invita à m'asseoir. J'accepte parce que franchement, ces talons sont trop hauts pour que mes chevilles y survivent. Il s'installe juste en face de moi et un «serveur» nous apporte notre dîner.

- Mange, tu dois avoir faim, me dit-il.  
- Pas vraiment, répliquais-je.

Et comme pour donner raison au démon devant moi, mon estomac gronde comme pour réclamer sa ration alimentaire qui commence à tarder.

- Tu disais ? Rit-il.

En faisant la moue, je commençais à manger un morceau de viande. C'était délicieux ! La viande était si tendre ! Ca fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas aussi bien manger, je reprends un morceau en moins de temps qu'il n'en faille pour le dire. Me rendant compte de mon comportement, je me stop net et relève les yeux vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il me regarde avec un sourire amuser sur le visage.

- Cela te plaît-il ? me demanda-t-il.  
- Beaucoup. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
- De l'aile.  
- Ca n'a pas vraiment le goût du poulet.

Il émit un rire discret qui me parut plus malsain qu'autre chose. Il me sourit de plus belle et reprit :

- Ce n'est pas du poulet.  
- Qu'est-ce c'est alors ? demandais-je.

Son sourire s'élargit, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent dévoilant ses magnifiques canines, cela ne me rassura guère et je sus que la réponse ne me plairait pas. Non ne répond pas ! Ne répond surtout pas !

- C'est de l'aile d'ange ma chère.

Je le savais ! Je savais que la réponse ne me plairait pas. Ce n'est pas étonnant que ce soit de l'ange ! Comme s'ils allaient élever des poulets alors qu'il suffisait d'aller chercher de la viande sur un cadavre conservé au frais ! Mais je n'eus même pas envie d'aller vomir ce que j'avais avalé, je n'arrivais même pas à regretter la mort de cette créature céleste qui nous servait de dîner. L'appel de mon estomac réduisait tous mes remords à néant. Je me remplis donc la panse et bu jusqu'à plus soif.  
Une question me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment déjà. Je fixais le démon en face de moi, il n'avait même pas touché à son assiette et me regardait encore.

- Je peux vous poser une question ? demandais-je.  
- Oui ?  
- Pourquoi suis-je ici exactement ?  
- Parce que j'en ai envie, tout simplement, répondit-il.

Super ! J'adore la réponse ! Ca m'avance beaucoup ! Toute la soirée il me posa des questions sur moi, ma vie d'humaine (avant qu'il ne commence à m'observer bien sûr), sur tout en fin de compte. Et ce manège se répéta plusieurs fois dans les semaines et les mois qui suivirent, il me faisait des avances discrètes que j'essayais d'ignorer tant bien que mal avec l'effet qu'elles me procuraient malgré moi. A chaque fois c'était les même démones qui m'habillaient avec une folie démesurée et c'était toujours la même démone qui m'accompagnait avec son regard hautain et son comportement désagréable. Serait-elle jalouse ? Sûrement, vu comment elle regarde le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais franchement, je ne la sens pas cette démone !

Tranquillement installée dans ma cellule, je regardais l'Enfer par ma fenêtre. Je ne voyais qu'horreur, mort et luxure. Des cadavres démembrés jonchaient le sol. Des gloussements et des pas comparables à de petits sauts se firent entendre dans le couloir. Je devine facilement de qui il s'agit. Je ne connais que deux personnes aussi hystériques. Si je me fie au rythme rapide et désordonné des pas de mes visiteurs.

Bingo ! Ce sont bien ces deux habilleuses hystériques qui viennent me voir.

- Que faites-vous ici ? demandais-je.  
- Nous venons prendre vos mensurations pour vous faire la plus belle robe de tous les temps, me répondit la petite démone aux cheveux orange en sautillant sur place et en tapotant ses mains.

J'ai gagné le gros lot ! Comme si le fait de me torturer avec tous les essayages qu'elles me font subir ne suffisaient pas, il faut en plus qu'elles viennent prendre mes mensurations !

- Pourquoi ?  
- Pour la cérémo…

Elle fut interrompue par les mains de la démone aux cheveux rouge et noir. Qu'allait-elle dire ? De quelle cérémonie parlait-elle ?

- Laisse-la finir s'il te plaît, lui dis-je.  
- Non Mademoiselle, me répondit-elle froidement.  
- Pourquoi ? Je veux savoir !  
- Nous ne pouvons rien vous dire, c'est au Seigneur des Ténèbres de vous l'annoncer.  
- Je ne sais même pas quand je vais le revoir ! m'exclamais-je.  
- Vous dînerez avec lui ce soir. Maintenant nous allons finir de prendre vos mensurations s'il vous plaît, informa-t-elle poliment.

Elles terminèrent leur travail rapidement et se retirèrent, me laissant seule de nouveau. Cette solitude ne me convenait plus. Depuis les quelques mois où je sortais régulièrement de ma cellule je m'étais habituée à voir du monde, à ne plus être seule. Alors maintenant je ne supporte plus d'être isolée, mise à l'écart. Je veux que cette solitude se termine vite !

Hm ? Pourquoi me secoue-t-on comme un prunier ? On ne peut plus dormir en paix ? Quelle heure est-il ? Qui est l'imbécile qui me réveille en plein milieu d'un rêve et qui va se prendre la gifle de sa vie ? !

- Lève-toi stupide humaine !

Une femme. Bien, elle va regretter de m'avoir réveillé et insulter par la même occasion ! Je n'ai pas envie de me lever !  
Soudain, je fais un vol plané et me retrouve face contre terre et mon matelas au-dessus de moi. Elle va mourir ! Je bondis sur mes pieds et me tourne brutalement vers l'opportune avec un regard, que j'espère, meurtrier. Elle ne cille pas le moins du monde. En même temps je ne dois pas faire très peur avec mes yeux à moitié fermer par le sommeil, les cheveux sûrement ébouriffés et à moitié déshabiller. La démone qui est venue me réveiller n'est autre que ma "demoiselle de couloir", je l'appelle comme ça puisque je ne connais pas son prénom et elle ne m'a jamais adressé la parole jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

- Viens, me dit-elle  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres t'attend.

C'est vrai que je dois dîner avec lui. Ça veut dire que j'ai dormis en plein milieu de la journée ? Ça ne va pas ça ! Après je ne vais pas dormir de la nuit ! Ça craint ! Je n'aurais même pas l'excuse d'être fatiguée pour mettre fin à la soirée.

Ah ! Il faut que je me rappelle que je dois lui demander quelle est cette histoire de cérémonie ! Ça m'intrigue, pourquoi m'habillerait-on pour une cérémonie qui, je suis sûre, ne me regarde pas ?  
Aujourd'hui mes habilleuses n'ont pas fait de folies. Je suis habillée simplement «pour ne pas tenter le diable» comme disent ces demoiselles hystériques. Etrange détournement du dicton mais vu l'endroit où je me trouve, elles ont plutôt raison. Je suis loin des tenues excessivement courtes dont elles m'affublaient les dernières fois. Je suis vêtue d'une robe très simple dans le style du Moyen-Age mais remise aux goûts du jour et de couleur rouge et noire.  
Ma "demoiselle de couloirs" vint me cherche pour m'emmener dans la salle à manger. Elle me laissa en plan au bout du couloir sans même m'ouvrir la porte comme elle le fait d'habitude. Décidément elle est vraiment étrange aujourd'hui. Finalement je tirais la lourde porte toute seule, porte qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Je pensais qu'elle était beaucoup plus légère puisque je voyais ma "demoiselle de couloirs" la faire bouger sans faire beaucoup d'efforts. Comme quoi, il y a une grande différence entre les démons et les âmes humaines comme moi !  
Je suis fatigué, j'ai faim, j'ai soif, j'ai mal aux mains, j'ai mal aux pieds… Je veux m'asseoir et manger ! Moi, chochotte ? Oui ! Et alors ? Je suis habituée à être assisté dans tout ce que je dois faire depuis plusieurs mois !  
Pour évacuer cette frustration accumulée contre cette fichue porte, je lui donne un coup de pied. Bien évidemment elle ne bouge toujours pas et moi je reste dans une position absolument charmante, c'est-à-dire que j'ai le pied contre la porte à hauteur de ma taille, les genoux un peu repliés et les deux bras positionnés de façon à me maintenir en équilibre. Très sexy ! Le pire c'est qu'il a fallut que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ouvre la porte alors que j'étais dans cette position pour le moins grotesque ! Il arqua un sourcil et me demanda :

- Que fais-tu dans cette position ?  
- Euh… rien ! Rien du tout !  
- Hn. Et que fais-tu encore derrière cette porte ? questionna-t-il.  
- Elle est trop lourde pour moi, avouais-je.

Il ricana discrètement de ma force de mouche et m'invita à l'intérieur.

- Tu as bien dormis ? me demanda-t-il.  
- Par... pardon ? Comment savez-vous que j'ai dormis ?  
- Ne me dis pas que tu as déjà oublié !  
- Quoi donc ?  
- Je sais tout sur tout…  
- C'est votre royaume, achevais-je.

Il ricana de nouveau en esquissant un léger sourire en coin. Décidément cet homme est aussi adorable que détestable ! Enfin ce n'est pas un «Homme» dans le sens humain, je dirais Démon de sexe masculin d'apparence humaine mais de constitution sûrement différente. Il faudrait que j'en dissèque un pour savoir quelles sont les différences entre un démon et un être humain. Ce pourrait être amusant ! Non ce ne sera pas amusant ! Evite d'avoir des pensées morbides Saku, tu vas devenir comme eux si tu continue ! Mais peut être que si je deviens un peu comme les démons ici je pourrais arriver à tuer un démon insignifiant pour le disséquer ! Je suis la meilleure ! Mes chevilles ? Merci elles vont bien !  
Ah ! Zut ! Je me suis emportée trop vite. Comment pourrais tuer un démon si je n'arrive pas à ouvrir une porte que même une femelle démon arrive à faire bouger sans faire beaucoup d'efforts ? Je suis trop bête ! Je ne suis qu'une pauvre âme humaine inutile ici !  
Ah oui ! Il faut que je sache pourquoi je suis séquestrée dans ce monde.

- Je peux vous poser une question ?  
- Quelle est-elle ?  
- Pourquoi m'avez vous assassiner et emmener ici il y a huit ans ?  
- Pour devenir ma femme, répondit-il sur un ton si mielleux que s'en était écœurant.

Hein ? ! C'est quoi ce délire ? Je ne veux pas me marier ! Je suis trop jeune ! Enfin, c'est vrai qu'il est pas mal… Non ! Non ! Non ! Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi m'avoir assassiné ? J'avais une vie paisible ! Et il a fallut que des démons viennent m'emmener ici pour que j'épouse leur Seigneur trop beau pour être vrai… Euh non ! Trop détestable pour passer l'éternité à ses cotés ! Non ce n'est pas possible, il s'amuse à me faire tourner en bourrique. Pourquoi un Seigneur quel qu'il soit s'intéresserait à une banale humaine comme moi ?  
Comment ? Les cheveux roses ce n'est pas banal ? C'est vrai mais ce n'est qu'une exception parmi tant d'autres ! C'est vrai après tout, qu'ai-je fais d'exceptionnel ? J'étais dans une ville comme les autres, un lycée tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, une famille "banale" si on met à part le fait que mon père n'était jamais là et que ma mère invitait souvent des gigolos. Mes amis par contre étaient exceptionnels. Vous allez me dire "c'est normal, pour tout le monde les amis sont exceptionnels" et je vous dis que vous avez raison mais ils rendent les journées de cours vivantes et tout le train-train qui va avec. Donc ils sont exceptionnels à leur manière.  
Hm ? Pourquoi je parle de ça moi ? Je suis en train de me perdre dans des pensées qui n'ont rien à voir avec la situation ! Hum hum ! Reprenons donc l'histoire à partir du début : je me suis faite assassiner par des démons, je suis séquestrée depuis un peu plus de huit ans, je me fais "éduquer" par des vieux depuis un peu plus d'un an, je suis destinée à devenir la femme d'un Seigneur sadique et je ne peux même pas m'échapper de ce monde de fous ! Pourquoi moi ? !

- Pourquoi avoir choisi une simple humaine ? demandai-je au Seigneur. Il y a beaucoup de démones très attirantes dehors pourtant. Pourquoi ne pas prendre l'une d'elles pour épouse ?  
- Les démones se ressemblent toutes, autant au niveau physique qu'au niveau caractériel. Les humaines sont différentes les une des autres, c'est ça qui les rendent plus attrayantes, me sourit-il.  
- Vous les choisissez au hasard je suppose.  
- Pas tout à fait. Je choisis des jeunes filles ayant une chance de satisfaire mes exigences.  
- Quelles sont-elles ?  
- Tu n'as pas encore deviné avec "l'éducation" qu'on te fournit ?  
- Une poupée vivante… chuchotais-je.  
- Exact, sourit-il.  
- Donc lorsque vous m'avez vu, vous avez décidé que je pourrais avoir une chance… Et je pense que c'est toujours le cas puisque je suis en vie, dis-je pensivement.  
- Non.

J'étais perdu. Si je n'avais pas de chance de lui convenir, pourquoi étais-je encore en vie ? Depuis le temps que l'on m'avait amenée ici j'aurais du être tuée si je ne lui plaisais pas. Dans ce cas pourquoi n'avait-il pas laissé cette démone me tuer ? Pourquoi m'avait-il sauver ? Il me fixait d'une façon si intense que je me dis qu'il n'avait peut-être pas fini sa phrase. Qu'allait-il me dire ? Qu'il va bientôt me tuer?

- Tu n'as pas une chance de me plaire. Tu es faite pour moi.  
- Pardon ? Je ne comprends pas ce que vous me trouvez.  
- Tu as toutes les qualités requises pour être l'épouse d'un Seigneur comme moi. Tu n'as pas bronché quand cette démone jalouse t'a frappée, humiliée et étranglée.  
- Je m'étais évanouie.

C'est vrai qu'une démone a essayé de me tuer il y a quelques temps. J'ai passé un sale quart d'heure. Heureusement que des soldats passaient par-là à ce moment précis, quelques minutes de plus et je passais l'arme à gauche une deuxième fois.

- Peut-être mais il n'y a pas eu que ce moment. Tu ne le sais peut-être pas mais je t'observe depuis bien plus longtemps avant même que tu ne meurs et plus le temps passait, plus j'étais persuadé que tu serais l'épouse idéale.  
- Idéale est peut-être exagérer, non ?

J'osais le contredire. Je devais être folle pour oser le provoquer de la sorte. J'étais en train de jouer avec ma vie.  
Malgré tout il gardait le sourire. Qui sait tout ce qu'on peut cacher derrière un sourire.

- Je ne pense pas au contraire, répondit-il calmement.  
- Si telle est votre pensée je me dois de la respecter, conclus-je.  
- Je vois que tu accepte ta situation, sourit-il.  
- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Je préfère être l'épouse du démon le plus dangereux que de finir comme toutes les autres âmes dehors. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si vous étiez repoussant.  
- Voyez-vous ça.

Son sourire qui s'élargit sur son visage inspirait le sadisme à l'état pur et ses yeux mi-clos furent traversés d'un éclair de malice malsaine. Je n'aime pas ça du tout ! Pourquoi sourit-il sans arrêt ? Qu'il arrête ou ça va m'énerver ! J'avoue que ce sourire me fait quand même un certain effet mais jamais, non jamais je ne le lui dirais ! Faites que cette soirée se finisse le plus rapidement possible sinon je sens que je vais lui sauter dessus ! Ne me regarde pas comme avec ses yeux là ! Je vais finir par croire que je suis une friandise !  
Quoique, une âme humaine pour un démon est peut-être comparable avec une sucrerie pour les humains, non ? Ca a quel goût ? Sucré ? Salé ? Acide ? Amer ? Non pas amer sinon ils ne les mangeraient certainement pas ! Je demande ? Non il risquerait de croire que je suis folle. Mais en y réfléchissant, pour eux ça ne doit pas paraître si fou. Aaaah tais-toi Saku !  
A la fin de la soirée ma "demoiselle de couloir" me raccompagna jusqu'à ma cellule avec un regard encore plus mauvais que d'habitude Mais franchement, je ne la sens pas cette démone !

Le parfum du sang. Une senteur que je connais par cœur maintenant.  
Des coups. J'en ai tellement reçu que cela ne me fait même plus mal à présent.  
Le brouillard de l'inconscience. Un délicieux moyen de me reposer un moment.  
Le manque d'air et l'impression de bouillir de l'intérieure. Jamais ressentis.  
Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? J'ai beaucoup trop chaud d'un coup et la chaleur continue d'augmentée. J'entrouvre les yeux et là je la vis, cette démone qui ne veut pas qu'une vulgaire humaine devienne la femme du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je savais qu'elle n'était pas nette. C'est pour ça que je ne la sentais pas.  
Je ne veux pas mourir encore une fois mais je n'ai pas la force de lutter contre elle. C'est une démone et je ne suis qu'une pathétique âme humaine faible et fatiguée. Je ne veux pas être assassiné une deuxième fois !

- Crève sale garce ! Meurs pour avoir osé prétendre être assez bien pour Lui ! crache-t-elle.

Son emprise sur mon cou se renforce et la chaleur qui fait bouillir mon sang augmente, je sens les larmes me montées aux yeux. Non ! Je ne dois pas pleurer ! Je ne lui offrirais pas le plaisir de voir mes larmes, ce serait une victoire trop belle pour elle et ce serait bien trop minable pour moi.  
Un liquide chaud s'écoule le long de mes joues rougies pas la chaleur. Mes larmes ont coulé finalement. Pitoyable ! Le liquide s'écoule dans ma bouche ouverte par le manque d'air. Etrange. Normalement les larmes ont un petit goût salé, là ça a un goût de fer. La pression effectuée mon cou diminue subitement, j'inspire d'un coup et l'air me brûle la gorge. J'ouvre les yeux, je vois flou, la tête me tourne mais je peux quand même apercevoir le visage ahuri de la créature des enfers dont la gorge est transpercée tout du long par une main masculine.  
Son corps retomba lourdement au sol et se convulsa inutilement, le sang continuant de gicler des blessures que mon sauveur lui avait infligées.

- Si belle… murmurais-je en la regardant.  
- Quoi donc ? me demanda une voix grave et suave.  
- La mort lui va si bien, lui répondis-je, ma gorge me brûlant toujours. Cette mort cruelle la rendue magnifique.  
- C'est vrai que dans ce monde, la mort ne peut qu'être belle.

Il me souleva et m'emmena dans une autre pièce bien plus grande, plus chaude et plus confortable que ma petite cellule obscure.

- Où sommes-nous ? demandais-je, la gorge en feu.  
- Dans notre chambre.  
- Notre ?  
- Oui, la cérémonie devait s'effectuer ce soir mais dans les circonstances actuelles je vais la repousser.  
- Quelle cérémonie ?  
- Notre mariage, sourit-il.

J'avais complètement oublié que c'était aujourd'hui. Comment ai-je fais ? J'aurais dû m'en souvenir pourtant ! Ce n'était pas difficile avec les deux hystériques qui me servent d'habilleuses qui devenaient de plus en plus folles et impatientes et avec cette démone qui a essayer de me tuer qui me regardait d'une manière plus en plus insupportable.

- Après notre mariage, c'est-à-dire lors de notre nuit de noces, je te marquerais ainsi tu deviendras une démone toi aussi. Ainsi tu pourras te défendre contre les créatures qui te veulent du mal comme cette démone qui t'a agressé. Tu feras une reine magnifique.  
- Je deviendrais une démone ?  
- Tout à fait. Tu seras presque aussi puissante que moi.  
- Presque ?  
- Bien sûr ! Il faut que tu puisses te défendre contre n'importe qui mais il faut aussi que j'arrive à te «dominer» si jamais tu te rebellais un jour.

Comment devais-je réagir ? Devais-je être triste ? Pourtant je ne serais plus une âme humaine sans aucun moyen de défense mais une créature capable d'écraser ses ennemis. Après tout c'est toujours mieux que d'errer dehors en proie à tous les dangers qui courent dans ces labyrinthes de tunnels et de cavernes. Oui, je pense que c'est le meilleur qui pouvait m'arriver ici bas.

- Elle t'a laissé de vilaines marques. Elle n'y est pas allée de main morte, s'étonna le Seigneur des Ténèbres en voyant les marques sur mon corps.  
- A…  
- Ne parle pas ! Ménage ta gorge, me coupa-t-il.

J'obéis. Je ne pouvais faire que ça pour le moment. Il nettoya mes plaies, les pansa, mit une crème apaisante sur mes bleus et changea mes vêtements tachés de sang. Le fait qu'il m'ait vu nue ne me dérangea pas, j'aurais dû l'être, non ? Pas grave, de toute façon il m'aurait vu dans ma tenue d'Eve un jour ou l'autre puisque je devrais lui donner un héritier après notre union. Je pense que c'est la logique des choses.  
C'est drôle, le fait que je me laisse faire ainsi me rappelle les "cours" des Anciens. Une poupée. Voilà à quoi je ressemblais en ce moment. Une poupée abîmée par un enfant qui se fait soigner par son propriétaire qui n'est autre qu'un Seigneur à la fois attentionné et sadique, qui prend un malin plaisir à jouer avec moi. Oui c'est ça…

Je suis la poupée du Diable.


	2. L'épouse du Diable

**L'épouse du Diable**

Je suis la poupée du Diable.

Ce n'est pas si désagréable comme situation en fin de compte. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas méchant, il n'a pas de gestes déplacés envers moi. En contrepartie je lui obéis. Ça ne me coûte rien puisque je n'ai jamais eus la volonté de dominer l'autre dans un couple. Au contraire, je me laisse guider. Mais je ne suis pas soumise pour autant ! J'ai quand même une certaine fierté. Je dis «dans un couple» mais même si je vais épouser Sa Majesté le mois prochain, on ne donne pas vraiment l'image d'un homme et d'une femme sur le point de se marier. Vous allez me dire que je suis fleur bleue mais pour moi la période prénuptiale s'accompagne de moments d'excitations à la pensée de l'événement futur, de moments de romantisme avec le conjoint, enfin toute la guimauve ridicule qui va avec !

Mais voilà ! Nous ne sommes pas dans un monde où le «romantisme» est très répandu, il est même inexistant à mon avis. Enfin ! D'un coté, je ne m'en plains pas vraiment puisque j'aurais trouvais tout ceci ridicule et je n'aurais pas su comment réagir. C'est normal quand on n'a jamais eu de copain. Cela vous étonne ? Pas moi, je n'ai jamais attiré les hommes à part les frustrés sexuels qui cherche une fille pour «tirer un coup». Bon d'accord j'avoue ! J'ai eu un amoureux au primaire… rien de sérieux donc. Bref, tout ça pour dire que le romantisme ne me manque pas vraiment, même si je ne serais pas contre le fait que Sa Majesté me témoigne un minimum d'intérêt et d'affection. On ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie. Il ne faut pas que j'en demande trop non plus, on est pas chez les humains, loin de là. Ici ils sont servis en panier repas. Une semaine s'est écoulée depuis mon agression. Je porte encore un peu les marques de mains et ma gorge me fait encore un peu souffrir mais c'est supportable. La cérémonie de mariage a était reportée au mois prochain, je me demande pourquoi d'ailleurs. La prochaine fois que je verrais le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il faudra que je lui en demande la raison. Ça m'intrigue.

Quel ennuie ! Moi qui rêvais de ne jamais rien faire de mes journées durant ma vie humaine, je regrette d'avoir fais ce souhait. Depuis que la femelle a tenté de m'assassiner rien n'a changé, à part que je me trouve dans la chambre du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je ne fais absolument rien de plus qu'avant. Je dois quand même avouer qu'il y a des avantages à cette situation : la pièce est bien plus lumineuse, la fenêtre est beaucoup plus grande donc j'ai une meilleure vue sur l'extérieur – bon d'accord le paysage n'est pas celui que je choisirais en premier mais faut faire avec – et je vois mes suivantes hystériques. Elles animent un peu mes journées, même si ce n'est que le soir avant le dîner. C'est fou comme elles cogitent pour m'habiller à mon avantage, je n'ai presque jamais la même tenue. Parfois je me demande où elles trouvent toutes ces idées, souvent farfelues d'ailleurs. C'est un mystère à… ne surtout pas découvrir ! Mieux vaut ne pas savoir où elles vont trouver ces idées, on ne sait jamais ce que l'on pourrait apprendre.

- Hum !

- Mademoiselle ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? me demanda ma suivante aux yeux bruns.

- Ma gorge me fait encore légèrement souffrir mais rien de bien gênant.

- Vous êtes sûre ?

- Absolument, ne t'inquiète pas, répondis-je.

- Mademoiselle ! Attendez ! J'ai oublié une chose indispensable ! fit ma seconde suivante, se précipitant vers nous avec un… bâton de rouge à lèvres.

C'est vrai que c'est in-dis-pen-sable ! Franchement je ne vois pas réellement la différence. Enfin… bref ! Le fait est qu'au lieu d'être accompagnée d'une seule de mes habilleuses, qui seront également mes demoiselles d'honneur – quoi ? Je ne vous l'avais pas dit ? – je suis arrivé dans la grande salle de réception encadrée de deux hystériques. Je me tourna vers elle et :

- Il ne manque rien ? Le maquillage n'a pas coulé ? Je suis jolie ? J'ai l'air de quoi ? paniquais-je.

- Vous êtes parfaite Mademoiselle. Ne vous inquiétez pas, me rassura la démone aux cheveux de feu. - …

Je ne pus rien dire. Même si je sais que leur travail est sans défauts, je ne me sens pas très à mon aise en la présence de Sa Seigneurie. A chaque fois que je me retrouve seule avec lui, les images des événements suivant mon agression me reviennent en mémoire. Je me souviens de chaque geste qu'il a fait, chaque parole qu'il a prononcé et surtout de la douceur dont il a fait preuve. Et à chaque fois je rougis de gène. C'est la première fois qu'une personne me fait ressentir autant de sentiments et ça m'agace !

J'entre dans la grande salle de réception seule, apparemment Son Excellence n'est pas encore arrivée. Tant pis, je vais m'installer prés d'une des grandes fenêtres pour voir ce qu'il se passe hors du palais. Tout ce j'ai sous les yeux n'est que torture, sang, meurtre et cannibalisme. Note à moi-même : ne jamais sortir de palais sous peine de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

- Le paysage te plaît-il ? entendis-je à mon oreille.

Ce murmure me fit frissonner par la sensualité de la voix et par le souffle chaud qui parcourût la peau sensible sous mon oreille. Je me tournais pour plonger dans deux iris rouges absolument envoûtants. Il sourit en coin et mes pieds retouchèrent le sol. Je me reprends, referme la bouche, arrête de le fixer et vérifie que je n'eus pas bavé d'admiration. Il me tend sa main dans laquelle je dépose la mienne et m'emmène dans un coin rempli de coussins moelleux. Mon coin préféré ! On discute de tout et n'importe quoi jusqu'à ce que la question que je me posais plus tôt me revienne à l'esprit.

- Puis-je vous poser une question ?

- Bien sûr, m'engagea-t-il.

- Pourquoi avoir repoussé la date de notre union au mois prochain ?

- Tu ne devine pas ? me demanda-t-il avec un sourire qui n'inspire pas vraiment confiance.

- Pour que les marques sur mon cou aient le temps de disparaître ? supposais-je. Il suffisait de mettre du fond de teint dessus et il n'y paraissait plus rien.

- Je connais très bien cette poudre que tu appliquais sur ton visage durant ta vie humaine.

- Alors pourquoi ne pas l'avoir utilisée ?

- Serais-tu si impatiente de m'épouser ?

- Je veux juste savoir.

Etais-je impatiente ? Je dirais plutôt partagée entre l'excitation de vivre une expérience dont toutes les jeunes filles de mon âge rêvent, le moment qui est censé être le plus beau jour de leur vie : le mariage. Bon je vous l'accorde le «jeune fille» est légèrement déplacé puisque, théoriquement, j'ai vingt-six ans mais j'ai gardé l'apparence de mes dix-huit ans. Et je n'ai pas une ride ! Ouh je vois déjà les jalouses qui voudraient la jeunesse éternelle ! Ah non ! Attendez ! J'ai dû oublier un léger détail ! Si Sa Majesté veut un fils, c'est qu'il a besoin d'un successeur, donc il mourra un jour. Ça veut sûrement dire qu'il n'est pas si éternel que ça, donc moi non plus, dans ce cas je vieillirais quand même mais beaucoup moins vite que vous chères petites humaines ! D'accord j'arrête de me vanter.

Donc reprenons : je suis partagée entre l'excitation de mon futur mariage et l'appréhension de ce qu'il va se passer pendant et après. J'avoue que je ne me sens pas prête pour la nuit de noces. Je n'ai pas envie de jouer la vierge effarouchée mais je suis encore humaine avec tout ce qui va avec ! Avant de penser à ça, revenons à ma question :

- Tu veux savoir, mais as-tu réfléchie à ce qui arrive à ce moment du mois pour toi ?

- Pour moi ? C'est-à-dire ?

- Pour être plus exact, ça se passe à l'intérieur de ton corps.

Ça devient de plus en plus louche tout ça ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe en moi à ce moment du mois et qui, je suppose, pourrait l'aider ? Envie soudaine de pâtisseries ? Même si ça m'arrive, c'est ridicule. A l'intérieur de mon corps ? Hum… Douleur aux côtes ? Encore plus ridicule, elles surviennent n'importe quand et ne l'aideront en rien.

- Je te pensais plus vive d'esprit, ricana-t-il.

- Je n'ai jamais était douée pour les devinettes, répondis-je.

- Je vais te donner un indice alors, sourit-il.

- Comme c'est gentil !

Il ricana face au sarcasme de ma réplique. Il s'approcha de mon oreille et me murmura :

- Si nous voulons qu'un enfant naisse, autant mettre toutes les chances de notre coté dés le début.

Hein ? ! Pourquoi me parle-t-il d'enfant maintenant lui ? ! Réfléchis Saku ! Il te dit qu'il se passe un truc en toi pile à ce moment du mois prochain et après il te parle d'enfant à naître. Euh… je vous avoue que je suis un peu perdu là ! Réfléchis, réfléchis, réfléchis ! – voici la chanson de Jimmy Neutron – J'ai trouvé ! – cerveau en éruption ! D'accord d'accord j'arrête avec mes bêtises– Oh le choc ! Il avait tout prévu depuis le début le salop ! A ce moment du mois prochain était la période où j'avais le plus de chances de tomber enceinte. Déjà que je ne me sens pas prête pour passer à l'acte charnel, je sens la panique monter en moi rien qu'à l'idée d'être mère dans moins d'un an. Vous allez sûrement me dire : «pourquoi tu n'as pas compris plus tôt qu'il te parlait de ça depuis le début ?» Et moi je vous réponds : ça m'est sorti de la tête ! Je pensais plus à ce mariage qui me tourmente toute la journée qu'à mes problèmes mensuels !

Mais pourquoi n'ai-je pas compris qu'il avait cette sale idée derrière la tète ? Tu es une idiote Sakura ! Tu t'attendais à quoi de la part du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Tu croyais qu'il allait gentiment attendre que tu t'offre à lui ? C'est le Diable ma grande et tu es sa poupée ! Il te violera s'il le faut et tu n'auras rien à dire ! Quoique je ne suis pas sûre qu'il aille aussi loin. Enfin, ne jugeons pas trop vite, nous n'avons qu'une petite idée de ce qu'il est réellement capable de faire. Bien ! Changeons de sujet. Voyons, à part la date maudite du mariage, de quoi pourrions-nous discuter ?

- Où en est ta robe ? me demanda-t-il en me tendant sa main pour aller manger.

- Elle avance.

- Elle te plaît ?

- Je m'adapte. Il le faut bien.

- J'aimerais te voir dedans, sourit-il.

- Pas avant la cérémonie, rétorquais-je.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ça porte malheur.

- Mais je suis le malheur, ricana-t-il.

- …

- D'autres arguments ?

- Le respect de la tradition ?

Mon argument était stupide et ne tenait pas la route puisque ici cette tradition n'existe peut être pas, mais il l'accepta. En fait, je ne connais rien des traditions du monde souterrain.

Nous finîmes le repas et il me raccompagna jusqu'à sa chambre, qui est également la mienne mais j'ai du mal à m'en convaincre, je n'ai jamais partagé la chambre de quelqu'un. Et me dire que cela se concrétisera très bientôt me gène, m'embarrasse. Il m'ouvrit la porte, me laissa entrer et resta sur le seuil. Encore une fois je vais me retrouver seule dans ce lit bien trop grand et trop froid pour moi. N'allez pas croire que ses bras me manque ! C'est que… c'est juste que même s'il fait chaud dans ce monde, les draps de soies sont froids et puis je… j'ai toujours été sensible au froid. Oh et puis ça ne vous regarde pas ! Zut ! Qu'il aille passer la nuit ailleurs, je m'en fiche !

Au moment où je pensais qu'il allait refermer la porte, il saisit mon visage d'une main en plaçant la seconde dans mon dos et pris possession de mes lèvres. Avant même que je ne réagisse, il m'avait lâché et été sortis en refermant la porte. C'était… mon premier baiser. J'hallucine ! Mon premier baiser est un baiser volé ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Je n'aurais jamais imaginé dans ma tête complètement dérangée que ça se passerait de cette manière. Dans ma jeunesse – je sais, je ne suis pas si vieille – je m'étais fait pleins de films sur une potentielle histoire d'amour avec un premier baiser romantique dans un cadre dégoulinant de guimauve écœurante. Finalement ce fut l'opposé mais je ne suis absolument pas déçue !

J'en ai marre ! Marre de n'avoir rien à faire. Marre de passer mes journées dans une chambre où je n'ai que deux possibilités de distraction. La première est : dormir. Que c'est passionnant ! Surtout que je ne peux pas dormir toute la journée. La seconde est : m'amuser avec mes cheveux devant la coiffeuse comme une gamine. Ne vous moquez pas ! C'est tout ce que j'ai pus trouver pour occuper mes journées ! En fait cette situation me fait penser à une poupée dans sa boite qui attend que son propriétaire vienne la sortir pour jouer. Donc comme la poupée s'ennuie trop, elle va sortir de sa boite et visiter la très grande maison dont elle ne connaît qu'une cellule, un petit dédale de couloirs, un dressing, une salle à manger et une chambre avec sa salle de bain. Je voudrais au moins savoir où se trouve la cuisine au cas où j'aurais une envie nocturne de tarte aux fraises. Je suis prête à parier qu'ils n'ont pas de tartes aux fraises dans ce royaume. Monde cruel !

Bref, donc je suis sortie de la chambre de Sa Majesté pour explorer le palais et découvrir la cuisine. N'ayant aucun sens de l'orientation, je me suis perdu. Je suis la meilleure je sais ! Le pire c'est que j'ai senti une bonne odeur de viande en train de cuire venant d'une pièce et lorsque j'ai ouvert la porte – je me demande comment j'ai réussi à le faire vu le poids des portes – j'ai vu que ce n'était pas de la viande de bœuf, comme je le pensais, mais un être humain embroché au-dessus d'un feu de bois que deux démones s'apprêtaient à déguster, une fois qu'il serait cuit à point. J'avoue que l'odeur m'a mis l'eau à la bouche, mais la vue m'en a coupé l'appétit. La démone en face de moi leva ses yeux jaunes dans ma direction, replace ses cheveux bleus derrière ses épaules découvertes et sourit en dévoilant ses canines aiguisées à souhait.

- Regarde qui nous rend visite ! ricana-t-elle.

La seconde se tourna vers moi, ses cours cheveux corbeaux lui tombaient devant les yeux, les cachant à ma vue.

- Que fais la Favorite dans la partie basse du palais ? demanda-t-elle, la voix remplie de sarcasmes.

- Favorite ? questionnais-je, perdue.

- Tu n'es donc pas au courant ? Tu es la Favorite du Seigneur, celle qu'il a choisit pour lui pondre un fils. Le problème est qu'il doit t'épouser pour que l'enfant ne soit pas illégitime. Mais je ne me fais pas de soucis, tu n'es pas très attirante, je suis sûre qu'il continuera à nous rendre visite la nuit, révéla la démone aux yeux jaunes avec un sourire on ne peut plus hypocrite.

- Vous rendre visite la nuit ?

J'avais peur de bien comprendre ce qu'elles voulaient me dire.

- Que tu peux être naïve ! s'exclama celle aux cheveux corbeaux. Pensais-tu vraiment que le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait s'abstenir jusqu'à votre nuit de noces ? Et même après ? Croyais-tu qu'il allait se contenter de toi ? Pauvre vierge innocente ! Sa Majesté a besoin d'une vraie démone avec de bonnes formes où il faut ! Formes dont tu manque cruellement à ce que je vois. Bref, tu as faim ?

- Non merci, ne vous occupez pas de moi mais plutôt de votre ami qui risque d'être un peu trop cuit ! Sur ce excusez-moi, j'ai d'autres choses à faire.

C'était bien ce que j'avais compris au début. Je ne doutais bien que Sa Majesté voyait des démones la nuit mais c'est toujours blessant quand on vous le balance en face. Surtout quand ce sont les maîtresses qui vous le disent. Ça me rend malade de savoir que je ne serais pas la seule femme avec qui il partagera ses nuits. De toute façon qui suis-je pour lui reprocher ses infidélités ? Je ne suis que sa poupée et il s'amusera avec moi jusqu'au moment où je donnerais la vie à un fils. Après je ne lui serais plus d'aucune utilité. Peut-être se débarrassera-t-il de moi ? Si oui, de quelle façon ? M'éliminera-t-il dans mon sommeil ? Devant toute une assemblée de démons lors d'une exécution ? M'offrira-t-il en pâture à des démons inférieurs affamés ?

Perdue dans mes pensées pour le moins très joyeuses – la bonne blague ! – je déambulais dans les couloirs tel un fantôme en évitant le plus de monde possible. J'allais retourner dans la luxueuse chambre de Son Excellence pour dormir et croire que tout ceci n'était qu'un affreux cauchemar, lorsque je vis une scène qui m'acheva, et pour laquelle une simple sieste ne suffirait pas à me faire croire à un mauvais rêve.

Là, à l'angle du prochain couloir, une magnifique démone se suspendait au cou de Sa Majesté et s'accrochait à ses lèvres comme une sangsue tandis que lui, maintenait les hanches de sa partenaire contre lui. Quoi de mieux que d'être devant le fait accompli pour retourner le couteau dans la plaie ! Et pour couronner le tout, les gémissements de la maudite allumeuse et le bruit de succion parviennent à mes oreilles. Ecœurant !

- Mon Seigneur viendra-t-il me voir ce soir ? demanda la démone avec une voix de poupée Barbie ratée.

- Pas cette nuit, j'ai des choses à faire, répondit-il.

- Oh je vois ! Vous allez encore embobiner la Favorite pour qu'elle ne se doute de rien ?

- Si tu savais, ricana Sa Majesté.

S'en fut trop pour moi et je partis en courant. J'avais le cœur en miettes. Je me trouve profondément pathétique ! Je suis stupidement tombée amoureuse du Mal. Je suis d'accord pour qu'il joue avec moi comme avec une poupée, mais je ne supporterais pas qu'il se moque de moi comme il le fait. Si je ne lui sers à rien d'autre que de lui faire un enfant, qu'il me le dise en face ! Après tout, qu'a-t-il à perdre ? Je n'ai en aucun cas le droit de lui réclamer une quelconque fidélité. Je ne suis rien par rapport à lui ! Il est le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui fait ce qu'il veut dans son royaume, et moi je ne suis qu'une pauvre petite âme humaine qu'il a emmenée en Enfer pour lui pondre un fils. Après il me tuera sûrement et me remplacera par une démone qui élèvera l'enfant comme si c'était le sien et jamais il ne connaîtra mon existence. Non ! Je ne veux pas que ça arrive ! Si je dois mettre un enfant au monde, je veux l'élever, le voir grandir. Enfin tous les désirs d'une mère normale. Je retournais dans l'immense chambre aux couleurs chaudes. Je me précipitais sous les couvertures épaisses, les larmes glissaient abondamment le long de mes joues. Je m'assoupis, épuisée, sanglotante et reniflante.

Je me réveillais seulement le lendemain matin – plus tôt que d'habitude d'ailleurs, bizarre – le silence insupportable de la chambre me rendait folle. Même ma cellule froide et minuscule était plus animée ! Je me leva, m'assis devant le miroir de la coiffeuse, j'avais une mine affreuse. Mes yeux bouffis tombaient de fatigue à cause de mon sommeil agité et mon teint blafard n'arrangeait rien.

- Alors cette nuit ? entendis-je à travers la porte.

- Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point ce fut merveilleux ! Sa Majesté est formidable ! s'extasia une démone en gloussant.

- Moins fort ! La Favorite est juste derrière la porte ! la réprimanda une deuxième.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle dort encore à cette heure-ci.

- Tu es sûre ? - Mais oui ! Elle se réveillera dans une heure comme d'habitude.

Perdu pauvre cruche !

- D'accord. Alors raconte ! gloussa-t-elle.

Les voix se firent plus lointaines au fur et à mesure que les deux pintades s'éloignaient. Mon expression dans le miroir passa de la fatigue à une sorte d'indifférence, mes yeux étaient vide comme si plus aucune âme n'habitait mon corps. Comme si ce n'était pas assez d'avoir eu deux des maîtresses de Son Excellence et d'avoir vu une troisième lui dévorer les lèvres en gloussant qu'il m'embobinait, il fallait en plus qu'une quatrième pintade raconte sa nuit devant ma porte ! Monde cruel ! Je me recroqueville sur ma chaise. Le miroir me renvoie une image lamentable de moi-même. Je suis horrible ! Je ne peux plus supporter cette situation ! Il faut que ça se termine ! Je ne peux plus vivre avec cette plaie trop douloureuse pour mon cœur déjà en proie aux doutes par rapport à mes sentiments. Continuer à vivre un amour à sens unique ou… ?

Pour la deuxième fois en deux jours je sors dans la chambre dans laquelle je suis censé rester toute la journée. Au début ça va de rester sans rien faire mais un mois entier comme ça c'est insupportable. Bref ! J'essuie mes larmes vite fait, renfile un petit coup – très sexy n'est-ce pas ? – et m'échappe en douce pour pas me faire prendre par un garde qui passerait par-là, bien résolue à en finir de cette situation qui réduit mon cerveau et mon cœur en bouillie.

J'arrive devant une porte immense, l'odeur de sang, de putréfaction et de mort qui s'en dégage et bien plus présente ici qu'ailleurs. C'est la porte qui donne sur l'extérieur ? En réfléchissant aux événements de la journée et à ce qu'il risque de se passer plus tard, je préfère mourir en subissant les pires souffrances que peuvent m'infliger des démons inconnus, plutôt que de vivre jusqu'à la naissance de mon fils aux côtés du démon que j'aime. Sachant qu'il va voir ailleurs, puis de mourir de sa main sans avoir vu le fruit de l'amour que je porte à son père. C'est très guimauve j'en suis consciente, mais c'est ainsi. La porte est légèrement entrouverte mais l'ouverture est assez large pour que je puisse y passer avec un minimum d'efforts. Je passe une épaule et attrape la porte avec une main pour m'extirper à l'extérieur. Je sens un liquide poisseux à l'endroit où j'ai posé ma main. Une fois dégagée de la porte, je regarde ma main. Du sang. Je pose mes yeux au même endroit, des dents et des ongles y sont plantées, d'autres sont tombés à terre. Où est le reste du corps ? Des cris. Voix grave. Un homme. Mais qu'il souffre en silence ! Il m'empêche de réfléchir !

- Le dessert vient d'arriver ! entendis-je.

On me saisit les bras par derrière et un souffle chaud me parcourut la nuque. Ce démon devrait se brosser les dents plus souvent parce que vu l'haleine qu'il se traîne, ça ne doit pas être la joie pour trouver une compagne ! Je sentis qu'on me tirait vers les escaliers et qu'on me jetait vers l'avant. Je dévalais la dernière moitié en roulant et en essayant de protéger ma tête pour finir par m'assommer en bas de l'escalier. Bon d'accord je voulais mourir mais je ne pus m'empêcher de paniquer quand je les vis s'approcher de moi avec ces regards affamés et la salive au bord des lèvres. Ecœurant !

- Que fait une jolie petite humaine ici ?

Je ne pus sortir un mot, la tête me tournait à cause de la descente de l'escalier façon «tapis qu'on déroule» et du choc entre ma boite crânienne à moitié vide et le sol poisseux de sang et de boyaux fraîchement arrachés. Je me retournais de façon à être à plat ventre et me redressais sur mes coudes pour voir où je me trouvais par rapport au palais. J'avais eu l'impression que ma descente était très longue mais vue la grandeur de l'escalier, ça m'étonne que ce soit passer si vite ! Pourquoi n'y a-t-il plus de bruit ? J'ai perdu l'usage de mes oreilles ou quoi ? Les démons sont partis ? Impossible ! Ils n'auraient pas laissé passer une occasion de manger une humaine comme celle que je leur offrais. A moins que je ne sois avariée ? Monde cruel ! Je tourne la tête vers eux, mon corps suivit. Je restais coucher à terre, mon buste surélevé par mes coudes. Leurs visages qui exprimaient le sadisme à l'état, presque, brut – le pire est Sa Seigneurie bien sûr, n'oublions pas – devinrent livides. Le changement fut… radical. C'est quoi ces expressions paniquées que je vois sur leurs visages ? Ils se rapprochent de moi, se penchent. Ca y est ? Ils vont me manger ? Et bien non ! Ils me relèvent, me soutiennent le temps que je sois stable sur mes pieds, époussettent mes vêtements et remettent mes cheveux en place en souriant de manière coincée. C'est quoi ce changement de comportement si soudain ? Un moment ils me maltraitent – enfin le mot est bien grand, ils m'ont juste gentiment aidé à descendre l'escalier plus rapidement – dans l'espoir de me dévorer toute crue, et l'instant d'après ils me font des courbettes ? C'est quoi leur problème ?

- Veuillez nous excuser de notre comportement déplacé. Nous ne savions pas que vous étiez notre future Reine, mademoiselle, dit l'un d'une voix respirant la panique.

- Mais que fait la future épouse de notre Seigneur hors de son palais ? demanda l'autre. Ce n'est pas prudent de s'aventurer en dehors de ces murs si l'on est une âme humaine.

- Laissez nous vous raccompagnez à l'intérieur s'il vous plaît, repris le premier avec un sourire vraiment trop crispé.

Je n'eus même pas le temps de dire «un moment» que déjà, ils m'entraînaient vers les escaliers et me tenaient les mains pour m'aider à les monter. Ma «tentative de suicide» avait avorté, et ceux qui devaient être mes assassins me ramènent directement à la personne que je désirais ne plus jamais voir. Arrivé en haut, mes deux accompagnateurs glapirent de peur et s'affaissèrent sur eux-mêmes. Comme s'ils sentaient que quelque chose de très dangereux arrivait. Les portes s'ouvrirent violemment, l'air se fit oppressant et des yeux rouges apparurent. Ce n'est même pas la peine de demander qui est la personne qui arrive, il n'y a que Son Excellence qui possède ses yeux rubis. Les deux démons inférieurs reculèrent face à l'aura menaçante de leur souverain et s'agenouillèrent en baissant la tête. Sa Majesté arrive dans la lumière et il n'a pas l'air très content. Il devrait arrêter de froncer les sourcils comme ça, il va avoir des rides sur le nez s'il continue. Il s'arrête à environs cinquante centimètres de moi et me regarde méchamment, c'est à cause de moi s'il n'est pas content ? Question bête, hein ? Bien sûr qu'il n'est pas content à cause de moi, son jouet allait lui échapper alors qu'il n'avait pas fini de s'amuser avec ! Il dirigea son regard vers mes accompagnateurs, dévoila ses canines et l'air devint encore plus oppressant.

- Disparaissez ! leur ordonna-t-il sèchement.

Dire qu'ils prirent leurs jambes à leur cou serait mentir, ils avaient presque descendu les escaliers façon «tapis qu'on déroule» comme je l'avais fais quelques minutes auparavant. Ses yeux se posèrent de nouveau sur moi, il les ferma, secoua la tête, se retourna en m'agrippant le bras pour m'emmener dans le palais. Quand j'essayais de retirais mon bras de son emprise, il resserrait sa poigne. Ça faisait un mal de chien et je n'avais pas l'impression qu'il s'en rendait compte. Il me traîna jusqu'à sa chambre – vous vous rappelez ? Celle que j'ai quitté pour trouver la porte d'entrée – où il me balança sur le lit, le vol plané valait le détour d'ailleurs mais l'atterrissage est à réviser. Je me réceptionnais sur le nez, je sentis l'odeur du sang mais pas une goutte ne coula comme d'habitude. Ça vous arrive à vous ? Parce que d'aussi loin que je me souvienne quand je prends un coup dans le nez, je sens l'odeur du sang mais je ne saigne pas. Etrange hein ? Excusez-moi, je me détourne du sujet !

- Non mais ça ne va pas ? ! Ça fait super mal ! J'aurais pu me faire encore plus mal ! hurlais-je.

- Stupide humaine ! Je t'avais ordonné de rester dans cette chambre jusqu'à mon retour ! grogna-t-il.

- Je m'ennuyais ! Je ne sais pas si vous savez ce que ça fait d'être enfermer dans une chambre toute la journée sans aucune distraction ! Je l'ai supporté huit ans ! Alors maintenant que je peux sortir, j'en profite !

- Tu aurais dû rester dans cette chambre ! Supporte-le au moins jusqu'à ta transformation en démone.

- A quoi ça pourrait vous servir de me transformer en démone, hein ? ! Je ne vous sers que de mère porteuse ! Je ne veux plus vous épouser ! Rendez-moi ma liberté ! Je ne suis pas un jouet !

- A quoi ça me servirait de te transformer ? C'est à toi que ça servira ! Etre enceinte d'un démon est extrêmement douloureux pour une pauvre petite humaine aussi faible que toi ! Surtout si c'est l'enfant du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! dit-il en serrant les dents. Plus le démon est puissant, plus c'est douloureux ! Tu n'y survivrai pas !

- Je ne veux plus porter votre fils ! Je ne veux pas avoir un enfant dont le père passera son temps à courir les jupons des femelles du palais !

- De quoi parles-tu encore ? !

- Ne faites pas l'innocent ! Je vous ai vu avec cette sangsue suspendue à vos lèvres ! Je suis parfaitement d'accord avec elle, vous m'avez bien embobiné ! Je sais que je n'ai aucun droits d'exiger quoi que ce soit de votre part mais c'est blessant de se faire prendre pour une idiote de cette façon ! Je suis trop bête d'y avoir cru… dis-je en me calmant, les larmes me piquant les yeux.

- Pourquoi es-tu aller dehors ? demanda-t-il en changeant de sujet.

- Vous devriez savoir, non ? Ne m'aviez-vous pas dit que vous saviez tout sur tout ?

- Idiote, souffla-t-il.

Je pense qu'il avait compris l'intention que j'avais en tête en allant dehors, seule.

- Pourquoi avais-tu envie de mourir ? reprit-il.

- Je pensais que vous saviez tout ? - Je sais tout ce qu'il se passe dans ce monde et je connais tous ceux qui le peuplent mais je ne connais pas leurs pensées ni leurs désirs.

- Je ne veux pas être seulement une mère porteuse. Je veux participer à l'éducation de l'enfant que je vais mettre au monde. Je veux qu'il sache qui est sa mère.

- Pourquoi pensais-tu que tu serais séparé de lui ?

Parce qu'une fois qu'il sera né, je ne vous serais plus d'aucune utilité et vous vous débarrasserez de moi.

- Plus d'aucune utilité ?

- Bien sûr ! Je ne sais rien de ce monde. Je ne sais pas comment vous le diriger, qui sont les personnes qui vous entourent. Je ne sais rien de vous. Je ne vous serais d'aucune aide si un problème se présente à vous un jour !

- Et alors ?

- Hein ?

- En quoi cela changerait-il tes qualités de mère ? Si je voulais vraiment me débarrasser de toi après la naissance, crois-tu réellement que j'aurais perdu tout ce temps à t'observer ? Que j'aurais perdu huit années à m'en vouloir de la façon dont je t'ai emmener ici ? Que je me serais donner tout ce mal pour te séduire ?

- …

Je me sentis rougir malgré moi, mon cœur s'emballa et mon regard se détourna de Sa Seigneurie. J'étais embarrassée face à cette «déclaration» plutôt inattendue. Je ne voulais pas croire ses paroles, elles étaient trop convaincantes pour être vraies, trop humaines. Je sentais son regard insistant sur ma personne, mon cœur se mit à palpiter encore plus vite et mes joues s'empourprèrent de plus belle. Je devais changer de sujet sinon j'allais devenir plus rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre. Mais de quoi pourrais-je parler ?

- Euh… Hum…

Très bon début dites-moi ! Il fallait que je me mette à bégayer dans un moment pareil ! Un sourire apparut au coin de ses lèvres et les rougeurs s'étendirent un peu plus, si cela continuait, elles allaient atteindre la racine de mes cheveux ! Allez Saku ! Courage ! Tu peux y arriver ! Tu vas y arriver !

- Euh… Pour-pourquoi les démons qui m'ont ramené devant les portes ont eu cette expression de peur quand ils m'ont bousculé dans l'escalier ?

- Parce qu'ils ont vu tes cheveux, répondit-il calmement.

- Euh… je ne pense pas que le rose soit vraiment choquant pour des cheveux dans ce monde. Il y a plusieurs femmes ici qui les ont oranges, bleus…

- Il n'y a pas que ça. Sourit-il. Ils ont également vu ta poitrine.

- Et alors ? Quelle différence entre ma poitrine et celle de quelqu'un d'autre si ce n'est que j'en ai moins que les femmes d'ici ?

- La différence ? J'ai apposé ma marque sur ta poitrine. Mais pas la marque officielle que je t'apposerais lors notre union, celle-ci est une sorte de mise en garde. Ainsi, n'importe qui la voyant, sait que tu m'appartiens et que s'ils ont le malheur de te toucher, ils s'exposent à de lourdes représailles, ricana-t-il.

Maintenant je comprends mieux pourquoi les deux démons inférieurs ont subitement changé de comportement. Ils avaient peur pour leurs fesses !

- Comme ce fait-il que je ne l'ai jamais vu ? Si elle est sur ma poitrine, j'aurais du la voir il y a bien longtemps.

- Tu ne peux pas la voir, elle est trop haute sur ta poitrine pour que tu puisses la voir de tes propres yeux et elle ne se voit que si tu tente de te rebeller contre moi ou si on t'agresse.

- Mais… mais …qu… quand avez-vous…? Bégayais-je.

J'hallucine ! Ce n'est plus seulement la chambre mais mon corps aussi est devenu une prison ! Quand m'a-t-il marqué cette espèce de poisson frit ? Il aurait pu me demander mon avis au moins !

- Juste après que la femelle qui te guidait n'ait tenté de t'assassiner. M'avoua-t-il.

- Quand je dormais, je suppose.

- Tout à fait.

Il sourit, vint s'allonger prés de moi et me pris dans ses bras. Il m'allongea et posa sa tête au niveau de mon cœur dont je ne pouvais contrôler les battements de plus en plus rapides. Il ricana et déposa un baiser à mi-chemin entre ma gorge et la naissance de mes seins, là où devait sûrement se situer la marque prénuptiale. Le sang afflua rapidement vers mes joues qui avaient retrouvé leur blancheur naturelle.

- J'adore quand tu rougis, sourit-il.

Goujat ! Tu n'en as marre de m'embarrasser ? ! Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de me mettre mal à l'aise ? ! Zut ! Pourquoi fallait-il qui m'emmène avec lui en Enfer et que je tombe amoureuse de lui ?

- J'aime aussi lorsque tu es jalouse, ajouta-t-il, son sourire s'élargissant.

- Promettez-moi juste une chose.

- Oui ?

- Je me fiche que vous ayez pour maîtresses toutes les femelles du Palais mais, s'il vous plaît, après la naissance de l'enfant j'aimerais que vous ne vous affichiez pas devant lui avec l'une d'elles suspendue à vos lèvres.

- Très bien. Mais puis-je en connaître la raison ? Question de dignité ?

- Absolument pas. C'est juste que je sais ce qu'on ressent lorsque l'on voit un des parents trompé l'autre sans se préoccuper des effets que cela aura sur la progéniture.

- Je vois. C'est du vécu.

- Tout à fait. - Mais sache que je n'irais visiter la couche d'aucune démone après notre union, me dit-il, son regard sombre ancré dans le mien.

- Ah bon ?

- Bien sûr ! Pourquoi irais-je voir ailleurs alors que je sais que je serais entièrement satisfait avec celle qui partagera mon lit ?

Les rougeurs qui avaient de nouveau désertés mes joues durant notre conversation, revinrent immédiatement et avec encore plus d'intensité. Décidément ce démon avait le don de me mettre dans l'embarras !

J'adorais ma robe ! Je la trouvais absolument magnifique ! Toute en dentelle et en mousseline. Le haut était un corset fait uniquement en dentelle rouge très résistante et s'attachaient dans le dos grâce à des lacets en soie noire. La dentelle épousait parfaitement les courbes de ma poitrine, de mes hanches, et de mon dos. Elle cachait savamment le peu de ventre en trop, et me laissait respirer assez librement. Tout en faisant ressortir ma poitrine à chaque inspiration. De prés, la dentelle ne cachait pas grand chose mais de loin il n'y paraissait rien. Je serais nue et habillée à la fois. Offerte à la vue de mon Seigneur et cachait à celle des invités. Le bas du corset partait de la fin de la chute de rein en s'effilochant, pour laisser place à une robe faite de fines couches de mousselines noires et rouges, qui descend jusqu'à terre avec une petite traîne à l'arrière. Même avec les talons vertigineux prévus par mes deux habilleuses, les pointes de mes pieds seraient à peine visibles. Mes chevilles vont s'amuser !

- Cette robe vous va à ravir Mademoiselle ! dit l'une d'une voix aiguë.

- Nous avons fait notre possible pour donner l'illusion d'avoir davantage de poitrine mais cela se voit quand même que vous en manquez, ajouta l'autre.

- Ce n'est pas grave, répondis-je.

Mon manque de poitrine était-il si préoccupant ? Je ne crois pas. Après tout, personne ne peut être réellement parfait. Toute beauté exige son défaut. S'il n'y a pas ne serait-ce qu'un point négatif, la beauté comme un plat sans sel. Fade et lassant. Enfin d'après moi. Après nous ne sommes pas dans le monde des humains mais dans celui des démons mangeurs d'hommes et aux démones attirantes à souhait. Donc je pense qu'il est normal pour mes stylistes hystériques de se préoccuper du manque de formes de celle qu'elles habillent. Très bien j'arrête ma philosophie toute pourrie !

Le grand jour était arrivé sans que je ne réalise complètement que j'allais me marier. Et pas avec n'importe qui ! Mais je ne m'en plains pas, au contraire je pense que j'aurais une vie tranquille. Enfin je l'espère. J'ai encore un peu de mal à croire aux paroles de Sa Majesté. C'est étrange qu'un démon, en particulier un puissant démon craint comme lui, dise ce genre de choses. Bref ! Ce questionnement stupide ne va pas m'aider à évacuer le stress qui m'envahit de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que l'heure fatidique approche ! En plus je ne peux même pas me tripoter les mains comme je le fais toujours ! Je ne me ronge pas les ongles, juste que je me les gratte jusqu'à ce qu'ils se cassent et je suis toujours déçue de ne plus avoir mes ongles longs que je trouvais si beaux ! Heureusement que je ne peux pas leur faire subir ce traitement à l'heure qu'il est sinon mes suivantes hystériques m'auraient incendié sur-le-champ. Après tout je ne vais pas gâcher une si belle manucure que ma suivante aux cheveux oranges s'est donné tant de mal à faire.

Bref ! Revenons à nos moutons. En fait, il n'y a aucun mouton puisqu'on m'a lâchement abandonné devant une porte immense sans me dire quoi faire. C'est merveilleux, non ? Je suis complètement perdue ! Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Essayer d'entrer ? J'abandonne, la porte est bien trop lourde pour moi. Chercher quelqu'un ? Tout ce que je vais réussir à faire c'est me perdre et faire rater la cérémonie. Plus qu'une seule solution : rester planter là en attendant qu'on vienne me dire quoi faire. Je ne sais même pas comment va se dérouler la cérémonie, comment je vais entrer dans la salle, ce que je vais devoir faire… pour faire simple : je ne sais rien du tout ! Que quelqu'un me vienne en aide ! Pitié !

Ah ! Il y a quelqu'un qui s'approche par derrière ! Je me retourne et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en voyant Son Excellence diablement beau – c'est le cas de le dire – s'approcher de moi avec un petit sourire en coin et une lueur étrange dans ses yeux encore plus rouge que les flammes des ténèbres qu'il gouverne. Si je m'écoutais, je lui sauterais dessus et tant pis pour la cérémonie !

- La façon que tu as de me regarder me laisse penser que tes pensées ne sont pas très chastes, ricana-t-il.

Je rougis et détourna le regard, boudeuse. Il m'agace à lire en moi comme dans un livre. Il me présenta son bras, j'y posa ma main et peu après la musique «nuptiale» débuta. La musique ressemblait à peu prés à celle du monde humain mais celle-ci avait comme un fond un peu funèbre. Le mélange est assez… spécial. La salle était décorée avec beaucoup de goût quoique ce fut un peu trop chargé. Je me demandais pourquoi je n'entendais pas mes talons sur le sol, jusqu'à ce que je remarque qu'un tapis de velours rouge nous menait jusqu'à une femme que je devinais être la marieuse. Elle portait des vêtements très amples dans les tons noirs et or, les premiers mots qui me vinrent en la voyant furent – attention restez assis, une bêtise est prête à sortir ! – «Maya l'Abeille». De chaque coté du tapis se tenaient des démons supérieurs reconnaissables à leurs formes humaines. Ils s'inclinèrent devant Sa Seigneurie et certains relevaient les yeux pour me fixer étrangement. Je ne saurais reconnaître les sentiments qui passaient dans leurs yeux. Une chose me frappa : parmi cette masse sombre, je distinguais une tête blonde. Pas un blond fade et tout moche, mais un blond éclatant comme les blés au soleil. Il occupait le premier rang donc je le verrais sûrement plus tard…

On arriva devant l'abe…marieuse, pardon, celle-ci s'inclina devant Sa Majesté et commença son discourt assommant. Elle eut même le culot de me demander si j'acceptais cette union. Non non je suis là pour faire une bonne blagounette à mon ami aux yeux rouges et me tirer en suivant ! Oui oui je sais, elle fait juste son boulot mais quand même ! Enfin bref !

La marieuse prononça les paroles nous unissant pour la vie. Mon mari se tourna vers moi avec un sourire en coin et une lueur discrète dans les yeux qui me disait que j'allais me faire «dévorer toute crue» ce soir. Ce n'est pas que je n'aie aucune envie mais cette lueur me glace le sang. Un peu. Sa main s'approcha de ma gorge, ses doigts se fermèrent sauf son index dont l'ongle s'était allongé en une sorte pointe. Pointe qui n'a pas l'air d'être émoussé, au contraire. L'ongle se posa légèrement sur la peau de ma poitrine la coupant superficiellement. Sa Majesté traça ce que je devinais comme sa marque officielle avec mon propre sang. C'était douloureux car même s'il ne coupait ma peau que superficiellement, cela restait un endroit où la peau est fine, sensible et où le sang coulait facilement, d'après l'odeur de rouille qui parvient à mes narines. Pour moi en tout cas. Je trouva étrange de ne pas sentir le sang de la coupure couler et de ne voir aucune taches souiller ma robe. Je n'eus même pas le temps de me poser plus de question, que la douleur provoquée par l'ongle de Sa Seigneurie s'estompa, pour se faire remplacer rapidement par une brûlure intense qui me couper le souffle. L'odeur de chair brûlée se mélangea à celle du sang. Le mélange ne fut pas vraiment un délice pour mon odorat, aussi peu développé soit-il.

La cérémonie se termina sur cet événement douloureux, la foule se dispersa, les démons inférieurs retournaient à leurs occupations morbides et les hauts placés se dirigèrent vers une grande salle où m'emmena Sa Majesté. Les démons supérieurs les plus proches du Seigneur nous y attendaient. Chacun leur tour ils vinrent nous présenter leurs vœux de bonheur et de longévité, je repérais ainsi les généraux, les membres du Grand Conseil, la noblesse – enfin, ils ne sont pas nobles au sens propre du terme, ils sont juste parvenue au rang de démons supérieurs en tuant et soumettant des démons inférieurs – et leurs «femmes». Un invité m'intrigua particulièrement : le seul blond aux yeux bleus de l'assemblée que j'avais remarqué au début de la cérémonie. De tous les démons que j'ai vu, les seuls qui ont une forme humaine sont les démons supérieurs – les démons inférieurs sont chauves, ont la peau tirant vers le bleu ou le vert, ont un nez comme celui de Voldemort dans Harry Potter et ne porte qu'un pagne comme Tarzan de Walt Disney – et aucun d'eux n'avaient les cheveux blonds ni même une couleur s'en approchant. Or sa chevelure à lui étincelait de mille feux, difficile de le manquer dans cette masse sombre. Je sentais que cet invité était spécial, d'abord par son physique peu commun au Monde Souterrain mais aussi par son comportement. Tous les démons qui sont venus nous saluer avaient de faux sourires collés sur les lèvres et leurs paroles ne semblaient pas sincères. Leurs «tous nos vœux de bonheur» sonnaient comme «dépêche-toi de trépasser que je prenne ta place sur le trône !». Tout le contraire de lui. Il s'était précipité vers nous avec un grand sourire et les yeux pétillants de bonheur, avec une jeune démone aux yeux couleur nacre à ses côtés. Arriver à notre hauteur, il avait fait une accolade au Seigneur des Ténèbres en le félicitant, et se tourna vers moi qui le fixais toujours. Sa Majesté nous présenta, c'était le fiancé de la fille d'un général très influent, mais ce dernier a renié sa fille parce qu'elle s'était fiancé avec un jeune homme indigne de sa condition. C'est ce que m'apprit Son Excellence après le départ de cet étrange personnage et de sa fiancée toute timide mais qui n'en est pas moins adorable. Apparemment Sa majesté remarqua que j'étais en pleine réflexion puisqu'il me demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse au point de ne pas m'écouter ?

- Je croyais qu'il n'y avait que les anges qui étaient blonds.

Il ricana discrètement, personne n'entendit, il avait une réputation de Terreur à tenir après tout.

- C'est vrai que seuls les anges peuvent être blonds, répondit-il.

- Que ferais un ange en Enfer ?

- Assister au mariage d'un ami peut-être ?

- Pardon ? ! Un ange être ami avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? ! Ce serait un acte impardonnable pour Celui-d'en-haut, non ?

- Tout à fait.

- Alors c'est…

- …Un ange déchu, me coupa-t-il.

- Comment l'avez-vous rencontré ?

- Je te raconterais tout ça une autre fois. Il est temps de fêter notre union, sourit-il.

Il est bien gentil mais j'ai les pieds en compote avec ces talons trop hauts pour mes pauvres chevilles qui en subissent également les conséquences ! Je fus soulagé lorsqu'on passa à table. Je pouvais enfin m'asseoir et enlever discrètement mes chaussures sous la table. Par contre le plat ne m'inspira pas confiance, une sorte de bouillie marron/rouge entourait un morceau d'aile d'ange – seule chose que je mangea – et de la purée de… cervelle de singe ? En tout cas ça en avait la couleur.

- Pourquoi ne manges-tu pas la sauce ? Elle est délicieuse pourtant, me demanda mon mari.

- Ça dépend. C'est de la sauce de quoi ?

- Sauce tomate. Quand j'en ai goûté dans ton monde j'ai beaucoup aimé le goût !

Ah ! Alors si c'est de la tomate ça va. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était du sang d'une créature étrange qui pourrait traîner ici ou là. Je suis quand même un peu déçu, j'ai déjà assisté à quelques mariages mais le mien n'est pas aussi amusant. Tout le monde a un air… solennel – ? – collé au visage. J'ai l'impression qu'ils s'interdisent de sourire ou même de s'amuser. C'est déprimant. Et Son Excellence qui discute avec les gros poissons du Grand Conseil. Donc je me suis amusé à transformer la purée de cervelle de singe – je ne sais toujours pas ce que c'est exactement – en une bouillie absolument écœurante.

La nuit n'était pas très avancée lorsque les invités se retirèrent. Je me suis ennuyé comme un rat mort tout le long de la soirée. Tour à tour ils vinrent nous saluer et renouveler leurs vœux plus hypocrites les uns que les autres. Les derniers à partir furent l'ange déchu et sa femme aux yeux nacrés. Le blond informa Sa Seigneurie qu'ils reviendraient le lendemain, avec leur cadeau de mariage qu'ils n'avaient pus nous offrir aujourd'hui pour diverses raisons.

Le moment que je redoutais arriva enfin : la nuit de noces. Etrangement je n'appréhendais pas vraiment le fait que j'allais découvrir quelque chose d'inconnu pour moi, néanmoins je me sentais gênée. Je n'avais jamais été aussi… Hum… Comment dire ? Proche d'un homme de toute ma vie aussi courte fut-elle.

J'entends la porte de la chambre se fermer derrière moi et je me fige sur place, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Deux mains chaudes se posent sur mes épaules nues, puis les bras de Mon Seigneur s'enroulèrent autour de moi et me collèrent contre son corps. J'ai chaud mais je frissonne et le souffle chaud qui parcourt ma nuque accentue mes tremblements. En fin de compte ce n'est pas si terrible, cela s'est fait tout naturellement et Sa Majesté a prouvé qu'il était un excellent amant. Et je sais enfin ce que je ressens pour lui. Je l'aime. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je pourrais très bien le détester avec tout ce qu'il m'a fait subir mais je ne peux que l'aimer. Et je suis fière d'être la seule qui pourra porter son enfant. Notre enfant. Pour une seule et bonne raison : il est mon mari. Et réciproquement.

Je suis l'épouse du Diable.


	3. Enceinte du Diable

**Enceinte du Diable**

Je suis l'épouse du Diable.

Je ne pensais pas que ce serait si douloureux ! A peine venais-je de passer un moment des plus agréables dans les bras de Sa Majesté qu'une violente douleur s'est emparée de mon corps entier. Et d'après Sa Majesté :

- Ce n'est rien. C'est ta transformation en démone qui débute, c'est un peu douloureux mais ce n'est que passager.

- Un peu ? ! Il se moque de moi ou je ne m'y connais pas. Ce n'est pas lui qui se tortille dans tous les sens dans l'espoir d'échapper à cette torture.

- Pourquoi cela n'arrive-t-il que maintenant ? ! demandais-je, la voix emplie de douleur.

- Parce que jusqu'à cette nuit il restait une partie de toi encore pure et innocente.

- Pardon ?

- Jusqu'à maintenant ton âme était déjà souillée par des sentiments, des pensées impures comme la jalousie, la colère, les envies de meurtres qui te sont venues à l'esprit ainsi que bien d'autres choses. Cependant ton corps, lui, était pur de toute souillure et cela empêchait ta transformation puisque, comme tu le sais, nous sommes l'incarnation du Mal. En prenant ton innocence, j'ai permis à la démone en toi de se libérer, expliqua-t-il.

- Mais pourquoi ça fait si mal ? !

- Simplement parce que tu n'es pas une démone de naissance. Tes ailes sont donc en train de se former à partir des os de ta colonne vertébrale pour la structure osseuse et ton corps doit produire davantage de cellules pour la formation de la peau, des nerfs, des tendons et du réseau sanguin qui feront que tu pourras voler.

- Des ailes ? Mais vous n'en avez pas vous !

- Bien sur que si ! Tous les démons en ont, seulement, quand nous ne nous en servons pas, elles se rétractent et deviennent invisibles parce qu'elles intègrent le reste du corps. C'est complexe comme mécanisme, alors n'allons pas te faire plus de nœuds au cerveau, tu en as déjà assez, ricana-t-il.

Vas-y ! Moque-toi, je ne te dirais rien ! Comment un homme aussi beau peut-il être si exécrable parfois ? Si c'est pour se faire pardonner à tous les coups, c'est gagné. Comment puis-je aimer à ce point quelqu'un qui ne rate pas une occasion de m'en mettre plein la figure ? Je suis maudite.

- Ca va aller, je suis là, me susurra-t-il.

Il posa embrassa doucement ma nuque et ce simple contact, aussi léger fut-il, me fit hurler de douleur.

_ Excuse-moi, je t'ai embrassé juste à l'endroit où les cornes de tes ailes se forment en ce moment, dit-il d'une voix faussement innocente.

Un sadique ! C'est un sadique ! Je vais lui faire payer ses moqueries à ce chacal ! Je vais lui faire ravaler son sourire en coin ! Je vais lui faire un tas de choses encore plus horrible que ce qu'il peut imaginer !

C'est beau de rêver, vous ne trouvez pas ?

- Je trouve que les petits crocs qui dépassent te vont à ravir, sourit-il.

- Je n'ose même pas imaginer le résultat alors, haletais-je.

- Tu ne me crois pas ? Ca m'attriste que tu pense que je me moque toujours de toi, pleurnicha-t-il faussement.

Quel comédien ! Que cherche-t-il à la fin ?

La torture continua encore un moment qui me parut être une éternité. J'étais essoufflé, épuisé et pleine de crampes.

- Repose-toi, chuchota Sa Majesté.

- Vous serez encore là à mon réveil ? demandais-je.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

Je m'assoupis quelques instants après et fus réveillé par des coups frappés à la lourde porte de notre chambre. Le bras que Mon Seigneur avait placé autour de ma taille resserra sa prise et ses cheveux vinrent me chatouiller le visage.

- Mon Seigneur ? Mon Seigneur ! entendis-je à travers la porte.

Le démon à mes cotés émit un grognement, synonyme qu'on le dérangeait et demanda la cause de l'interruption de son sommeil d'une voix forte et légèrement enrouée.

- Vous avez de la visite…

Je ne fis pas attention à la suite encore trop fatiguée et nullement concernée par la conversation. Mais mon repos fut écourté par Son Excellence qui m'embrassa sous l'oreille, s'attirant un gémissement retentissant de ma part.

- Il faut te lever maintenant, me susurra-t-il, son souffle chaud courant sur ma nuque.

- Pourquoi ? geignais-je.

- Parce que maintenant, tu as des devoirs à tenir et tu ne peux plus te reposer sur tes lauriers.

Je grognai de me faire tirer du lit de cette manière, j'aurais voulu continuer à dormir encore un peu mais comme l'a si bien Son Altesse : j'ai des devoirs à tenir maintenant puisque que je dois suivre mon mari comme son ombre depuis hier. Après une douche rapide, je retrouvai mes chères stylistes déjantées qui, pour une fois, ne firent pas de folies, elles m'habillèrent simplement d'une robe bustier blanche s'arrêtant aux genoux. En tout cas avec cette couleur je me détachais bien du décor sombre.

Son Excellence m'attendait devant la porte du dressing et nous nous dirigeâmes ensemble vers la «salle du trône». Nous nous installâmes chacun sur nos fauteuils respectifs. J'étais légèrement en retrait par rapport à Sa Majesté puisque que techniquement je ne suis là que pour faire tapisserie. Nous attendîmes un peu avant que la personne qui nous avait tiré du lit n'entre. Mes espoirs de pouvoir pratiquer une torture des plus délectables s'envolèrent lorsque l'ange de la soirée dernière fit son entrée en saluant Mon Seigneur d'une façon très familière.

- Salut Ta Majesté ! dit l'ange avec une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix et sur le visage.

- Que me vaut ta visite de si bon matin ? demanda mon mari.

- Je vous apporte votre cadeau de mariage, l'aurais-tu déjà oublié ?

- Hn.

- De toute façon c'est surtout pour ta charmante épouse, bouda le blond.

Sa phrase me fit tiquer. Un cadeau surtout pour moi ? Je me demande bien ce que cela pourrait être. Ce doit être assez gros vu la taille de la boîte à ses pieds. Il s'agenouilla et ouvrit ladite boîte, il y plongea les mains, saisit ce qui s'y trouvait, ramena ses bras à lui et se dirigea vers moi. Il tenait une boule de poils rousse assez grosse, apparemment un animal… très poilu. La chose se débattit et sauta dans mes bras en un «Kyuu» retentissant. La chose était un petit renard aux yeux bridés donnant l'impression d'être continuellement fermés et les neuf queues touffues donnaient un aspect volumineux à l'animal.

- J'espère qu'il vous plaît Sakura, sourit l'ange.

- Et bien, je ne sais pas quoi dire, je n'ai jamais eu de renard à neuf queues comme animal de compagnie, répondis-je.

La boule de poils me lécha légèrement le visage en signe d'affection et il ouvrit la bouche en laissant sa langue pendre sur le coté. Le renardeau est à croquer mais l'haleine laisse à désirer. Je l'assis sur mes genoux, il ajusta son équilibre et finit par se rouler en boule sur mes jambes en calant sa tête dans la main que j'avais avancée en vue de lui chatouiller le crâne. Je le câlinais en observant les deux hommes devant moi : le blond charriait le brun et ce dernier qui lui envoyer des piques pour faire bonne figure. C'est alors que je me souvins d'une sorte de promesse que Sa Majesté m'avait fait la veille.

- Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit comment vous vous êtes rencontré, fis-je remarquer.

- C'est exact, répondit-il. Très bien, je vais te raconter les grandes lignes.

- Je vous écoute, dis-je avec enthousiasme.

- Cela remonte à plusieurs années déjà…

- Cinquante-trois ans précisément, coupa le blondi.

- Hum ! Cela remonte à cinquante-trois ans donc, repris Son Excellence. Je suis monté au Paradis voir «Celui-d'en-haut» comme tu l'appelle pour faire cesser cette guerre inutile entre nos deux mondes.

- Personnellement je trouvais l'idée pas mal, coupa à nouveau l'Ange.

Le brun fit une moue boudeuse, sûrement vexé d'avoir était interrompu une nouvelle fois, puis repris :

- L'accueil fut plutôt hostile d'ailleurs, pourtant j'étais venu seul comme convenu. Et les négociations ont mal fini. J'ai dû partir en vitesse et c'est là que cet ange m'a aidé à trouver la sortie. «Celui-d'en-haut» étant du genre assez susceptible, il a puni le responsable de ma disparition, raconta-t-il.

- Il faut tout de même avouer qu'il ne m'a jamais réellement apprécié, fit le blond. J'étais trop «envahissant » à son goût.

- Pour une fois je suis presque d'accord avec lui, railla son opposé, un léger sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres.

Réaction de l'être céleste : il tire la langue avec la moue d'un enfant mécontent.

- Vous vouliez que cette guerre cesse ? m'étonnais-je.

- Je le veux toujours.

- Pourquoi ? Enfin je veux dire, ce n'est pas vous qui l'avez déclenchée ?

- Pour être exact c'est un de mes ancêtres qui l'a déclenchée en se révoltant contre «Celui-d'en-haut », il était un ange lui aussi jusqu'à sa déchéance. Plusieurs anges l'ont suivi dans sa chute.

- Mais vous êtes tous des démons ici ! Vous ne pouvez pas être des anges à la base.

- C'est parce que nos ancêtres ont élevé leurs enfants dans la haine du «Bien» et comme ils vivaient dans ces souterrains leurs corps se sont adaptés aux conditions que ce monde leur imposait. Bien sûr il y a deux grandes sortes de démons.

- Oui je sais, les inférieurs et les supérieurs.

- Oui, mais je te parlais de leurs origines.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Après la cérémonie, tu as rencontré les membres du Grand Conseil. Ils font partis de la première grande sorte de démons, ce sont des descendants des anges qui ont suivi le premier Seigneur des Ténèbres, mon ancêtre. Les autres sont un mélange de descendants d'ange et de démons inférieurs qui sont parvenu à s'élever dans les niveaux de puissance. La deuxième grande sorte est principalement composée de démons inférieurs, ce sont des âmes humaines qui ont réussi à survivre en tuant des démons faibles, et en se nourrissant de leurs confrères.

C'est vrai, je me rappelle très bien de ce que c'est en dehors de ces murs. J'ai eu un petit exemple la dernière fois. Le blondie mit fin à mes réflexions avec une question à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas du tout :

- Et votre lune de miel ?

Sa Majesté plissa les yeux, un air d'incompréhension à peine perceptible sur le visage. Je ne fus pas la seule à deviner cette émotion puisque l'ange reprit en s'exclamant :

- N'ose pas me dire que tu n'as pas prévu de lune de miel ! C'est un moment indissociable du mariage !

- J'ai un monde à diriger, rétorqua froidement l'homme aux yeux rouges.

- Et ton Grand Conseil ? Il est là pour décorer ?

- Et toi ? Tu es parti en lune de miel ? Vu ta situation à l'époque, cela m'étonnerait fort.

- Et bien figure-toi que si ! D'ailleurs, dit-il en se tournant vers moi et ignorant totalement son premier interlocuteur, nous sommes allés dans le monde des humains et comme nous sommes invisibles à leurs yeux, nous avons pu faire tout ce que nous voulions.

J'acquiesçais sans rien dire, rougissante d'avoir oublié, moi aussi, l'étape de la lune de miel.

- Au fait ! Avez-vous déjà vu mon épouse ?

- La jeune femme aux yeux blancs ? demandais-je.

- Oui ! N'est-elle pas charmant ? s'extasia-t-il. Si vous désirez de la compagnie autre que celle de cet individu morne et renfrogné, elle serait ravie de vous accueillir chez nous ou de venir au Palais de temps en temps.

- Et bien, je préférerais qu'elle vienne au Palais, je m'y sens plus en sécurité.

- Il n'y a pas de problèmes, vous pouvez la faire demander quand bon vous semble, sourit-il.

- Mais cela ne vous posera pas de problèmes pour votre couple ?

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Vous voudrez sûrement passer de temps avec elle.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, si tu ne l'entends pas brailler dans les couloirs du Palais, c'est qu'il est avec elle.

- Exactement… Hein ?! Je ne braille pas, enfoiré !

- Crétin, répondis Sa Seigneurie d'un ton hautain.

Il se lança dans un monologue enflammé d'où filtrait régulièrement des propos peu élogieux envers l'autre individu masculin de la salle.

- Tu me cherche c'est ca ? Je vais te faire mordre la poussière !

- Comme si tu en étais capable ange en carton.

- Tu peux parler, Seigneur de mes deux !

- J'ignorais que tu étais doté de cette fonction

- Tu veux vérifier l'impuissant ?

- Je ne voudrais pas te ridiculiser !

- Tu sais ce qu'on dit : grand pouvoir, petit…

Un grincement sinistre mit fin à la joute verbale et totalement puérile – ils ont vraiment plus d'un siècle ? – des deux rivaux et nous vîmes une jeune femme, que je reconnus comme l'épouse de l'ange, apparaître dans l'entrebâillement de la grande porte de la salle. Les deux hommes se tournèrent alors vers nous en nous demandant la preuve de leur virilité. Je sentis le rouge chauffer mes joues à la suite de cette question incongrue mais je pouvais remarquer que la nouvelle arrivée était bien plus gênée que moi. Un silence embarrassant se fit dans la grande salle et pour détendre l'atmosphère, je bégayais :

- Et si nous prenions le petit-déjeuner ?

- Bonne idée, s'exclama le blond. Comme ça vous pourrez faire connaissance avec ma petite femme adorée avant qu'elle ne vous fasse visiter l'extérieur du Palais !

- Je préfère éviter de m'y aventurer merci, répondis-je.

Nous quittâmes la grande salle de réception chargée de lourdes tentures sombres pour nous diriger vers une autre salle légèrement plus petite où avait été installé une table assez large pour accueillir quatre personnes tout en gardant une certaine proximité avec les autres occupants pour garder une certaine convivialité.

Le petit déjeuner fut un moment agréable, je pus faire la connaissance de la charmante démone aux yeux blancs qui se révélait être d'une grande timidité. Ca la rendait mignonne mais parfois ses rougissements semblaient atteindre des niveaux impossibles pour une personne normalement constituée. Plusieurs fois j'ai pensé qu'il fallait la rafraîchir. Pendant ce temps, les deux hommes assis à la table ne semblaient pas remarquer l'état de la jeune femme et ma panique due à ces rougeurs bien trop étendue sur ses joues, trop occupés a se lancer des répliques plus acerbes les unes que les autres. Si l'on prêtait un peu plus l'oreille à leur querelle, on pouvait aisément comprendre la gêne extrême de mon interlocutrice. Les propos des deux crétins de sexe masculin qui nous servent de maris pouvaient choquer toute personne ayant autant de vertu qu'une bonne sœur, un prêtre ou un moine bouddhiste réunis. J'explosais :

- C'est bientôt fini vous deux ? ! Ne voyez-vous donc pas l'état dans lequel vous mettez notre invitée ? ! Allez régler vos problèmes d'impuissance dehors !

Deux regards se posèrent sur moi, l'un comme si je venais d'une autre planète, l'autre me promettant que j'aurais droit à une petite remise en place plus tard. Je décidais donc de m'éclipser avec ma nouvelle amie pour une petite conversation digestive dans les couloirs du Palais. Elle m'apprit que son clan l'avait renié suite à son mariage avec un ange, déchu certes, mais un ange quand même. Elle fut donc déshéritée de ses fonctions d'héritière et ne semblait pas vraiment le regretter puisque, d'après elle, sa sœur cadette montrait plus d'aptitudes pour prendre la tête de son clan.

- Et tu es heureuse malgré l'indifférence de ta famille ? demandais-je.

- C'est vrai que parfois j'aimerais pouvoir parler avec ma famille mais je suis heureuse, on n'a pas le temps de s'ennuyais avec mon mari, sourit-elle. Même s'il paraît très naïf et insouciant, il sait quand j'ai besoin de son soutien et il arrive à me faire rire.

- Il a l'air d'être l'époux parfait à t'entendre, ris-je.

- Oh loin de là, il est très désordonné pour tout ce qui est tâches ménagères. Et il a tendance à griffer quand…quand…

Ses joues rougirent furieusement et je l'interrompais, ne voulant pas qu'elle exprime sa pensée, bien que je la devine très aisément.

- Majesté ?

- Appelle-moi Sakura, je t'en prie. Entre nous, je trouve que ça fait trop pompeux à mon goût quand nous sommes toutes les deux.

- Merci Ma… Sakura. Puis-je te demander un conseil ?

- Bien sûr.

- Et bien, nous sommes actuellement en train d'aménager une nouvelle chambre chez nous et mon mari veut absolument la peindre en orange….

- Quelle horreur ! m'exclamais-je.

- Euh… oui.

- Ne me dis pas que tu l'as accepté !

- Et bien, il m'a laissé jusqu'à ce soir pour trouver une couleur qui irait bien à une chambre d'enfant et je n'ai pas vraiment d'avis arrêté là-dessus.

- Et tu veux que je t'aide à te décider, terminais-je.

- Si tu veux bien, rougit-elle.

- Tu es enceinte ? ! m'enthousiasmais-je.

- Non, pas encore. Mais il veut absolument que la chambre soit prête au cas où il pousserait un bébé dans le jardin.

- Il croit aux garçons dans les choux et aux filles dans les roses ?

Mon interlocutrice haussa les épaules en secouant la tête de droite à gauche comme si elle n'avait pas la réponse à cette question. Nous rîmes à l'idée des enfants qui pousseraient dans les jardins.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demandais-je en passant devant une fenêtre qui donnait sur un décor de l'extérieur que je ne reconnaissais pas.

- C'est l'autre côté du Palais. Le côté où vivent les démons supérieurs.

- Ah parce que l'autre c'est le côté des démons inférieurs ?

- Oui.

- Alors nous sommes obligés de passer par le Palais pour aller d'un côté à l'autre ?

- Non. Si tu regarde bien, du côté des démons supérieurs, tu peux remarquer la présence d'un ciel, ce qu'il n'y a pas de l'autre côté parce qu'il s'enfonce dans le sol.

- En gros les démons supérieurs vivent au-dessus des démons inférieurs.

- Exactement, il y a plusieurs passages qui relient les deux cotés mais les démons supérieurs ont installé une barrière qui empêche les inférieurs de franchir ces passages.

- Pourquoi ont-ils fait ça ?

- Parce que les démons inférieurs sont des mangeurs d'âme. Par le passé plusieurs d'entre eux se sont infiltrés dans les demeures de plusieurs démons supérieurs pour dévorer les âmes des enfants et des domestiques les moins puissants.

- Je vois. Alors tu vis sous le ciel toi.

- Oui, sourit-elle.

- Je viendrais te rendre visite un jour si ça ne te dérange pas.

- Tu seras toujours la bienvenue.

La discussion se poursuivie jusqu'à ce que nous entendions un «ma chérie » retentissant dans les couloirs, signe que notre conversation se terminait. Alors que le couple s'éloignait, une petite ampoule virtuelle s'allumait au-dessus de ma tête. Je m'exclamais :

- Vanille !

- Pardon ? s'étonna la démone.

- La chambre. Vanille. C'est assez clair mais pas blanc donc pas fade et ca donnera un aspect lumineux à la pièce avec la lumière orangée de l'extérieur, argumentais-je.

- Merci ! s'écria-t-elle.

Ils s'éloignèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, me laissant seule au milieu d'un couloir que je ne connaissais pas. J'étais perdue, encore. J'allais longer le couloir dans le sens inverse où nous l'avions pris plus tôt avec mon invitée quand je sentis un souffle connu prés de mon oreille.

- Alors comme ça, j'ai des problèmes d'impuissance ?

- Euh… Mais non voyons ! Pourquoi en auriez-vous, hein ? Ah ah ah… Ah ah.

Oui, bon d'accord, ça se voyait que je me forçais à rire. Je dirais pour ma défense que j'essayais de sauver ma peau. J'appréhende tout de même le regard – lubrique ? – qu'il pose sur moi. Je crois que je devrais commencer à paniquer.

- Devrais-je te punir ? demanda-t-il finalement.

- Ai-je le choix ?

Il ricana d'un de ses ricanements qui vous signale que vous avez visé dans le mille et que de toute façon, vous êtes fichu. Et bien sûr, je n'avais pas le choix.

Les mois passèrent lentement et, malgré l'ardent désir d'enfant de Sa Majesté et de moi-même ainsi que les nuits passionnées et plus chaudes que les flammes de l'Enfer, aucun signe de grossesse ne faisait son apparition. Je me mis alors à douter sérieusement de ma capacité à procréer. Je ne pouvais mettre en cause celles de Son Excellence, cela ne pouvait venir de lui, il était trop puissant pour avoir cette faiblesse, il était trop parfait, il était trop… Lui. Donc si ça ne pouvait pas venir de lui, ça venait de moi. L'angoisse de ne pouvoir donner un enfant à celui que j'aimais me nouait la gorge et m'empêchait presque de respirer. Je perdais peu à peu toute estime de moi-même et espoir d'être un jour appelé «maman». Etre mère était mon désir le plus cher et je redoutais de voir un jour mon rêve de famille partir en fumée. Je ne saurais si j'y survivrai.

Le temps s'écoula lentement, l'espoir d'être enceinte grandissait petit à petit, parallèlement à la déception lorsque je constatais que je ne l'étais pas. Je devenais amorphe, j'étais présente physiquement mais mon regard fixant le vide et mon manque d'expressivité trahissaient ma «dépression». Je donnais le change de temps en temps en participant à quelques débats ou en donnant mon avis sur certains sujets mais je savais que je ne pouvais tromper personne et surtout pas Sa Seigneurie...

A cela s'ajouta bien vite l'absence de Son Altesse dans le lit conjugal, il découchait de plus en plus souvent et j'ignorais ce qu'il pouvait faire de ses nuits même si j'avais ma petite idée là-dessus. Après tout, on ne change pas quelqu'un avec des promesses. Mon état s'aggrava par la suite, de «pensive » je passais à «absente ». Je ne m'alimentais plus suffisamment seule, je n'éprouvais plus aucun désirs, ne prononçais presque plus un mot. J'étais pitoyable et passais mes journées dans ma chambre à pleurer silencieusement, je n'étais absolument plus présentable. Je me sentais vide, j'avais perdu l'espoir de materner un jour, de m'endormir à nouveau dans les bras de mon mari que je ne voyais plus que très rarement. Les seules fois où l'on se voyait aucun de nous ne prononçait un mot, je sentais ses yeux rouges me fixer mais je ne faisais aucun effort pour lui, pourtant j'étais consciente qu'il souffrait autant que moi, même s'il ne le montrait pas. Notre couple battait de l'aile à cause de moi et je ne faisais rien pour que ça aille mieux.

Un jour, Sa Majesté me gifla en hurlant : « Réagis ! Tu ne vas pas rester ainsi éternellement ! », à ce moment je l'ai regardé réellement pour la première fois depuis longtemps et je me suis mise à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps dans ses bras. Lui est resté droit et le plus digne possible : le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne montre jamais ses larmes. Et pour l'occasion, il est resté dormir à mes cotés.

Je ne me suis pas réveillé seule le lendemain, Sa Seigneurie me tenait contre lui, le regard fixé au plafond l'air soucieux, perdu dans ses pensées. Je décidais de ne pas le déranger, je pensais qu'il avait besoin d'être au calme à cause des légères cernes qui ornaient ses yeux et de son air profondément ennuyé. Je me collais un peu plus contre lui et refermais les yeux pour profiter de ces quelques minutes où plus rien n'existait. Mais tout a une fin et Son Excellence due se lever pour remplir ses obligations. J'allais pour me préparer à venir avec lui mais il m'arrêta et me dit d'aller me reposer. Pour ma part, j'estimais que je m'étais assez reposé et décidais de sortir faire un tour dans le Palais suivie de mon renard de compagnie qui avait bien grandit en quelques mois et n'avait rien à envier à Scoubidou. Toutes les personnes que je pouvais croiser sur mon chemin chuchotaient entre elles et me dévisageaient comme si je débarquais de la planète Mars. J'en eus vite assez et n'empruntais plus que les couloirs peu fréquentés. Je savourais la douce chaleur qui se répandait grâce aux grandes fenêtres ouvertes et cette fois-ci, au lieu du spectacle de la misère du monde des démons inférieurs, j'observais la vie des démons supérieurs sous le ciel matinal d'une magnifique couleur jaune orangée. Ce côté du Palais été bien différent de ce que j'avais pu voir jusqu'ici. De grandes bâtisses s'étendaient jusqu'à perte de vue, il n'y avait pas de délimitation réelle de terrain apparemment mais je pouvais apercevoir des sortes de jardins clôturés accolés à certaines maisons. Je peux affirmer que même de là où je me trouve, ce ne sont pas des roses qui poussent dans ces jardins mais plutôt de mauvaises herbes à l'agonie.

Je suis restais assise là, le renard en format réduit – quelle étrange capacité que celle de changer de taille, je ne m'y ferais jamais – roulé en boule contre mon ventre, jusqu'à ce que le ciel ne décline vers l'orange sillonné de rouge, ce devait être le soir et je devais aller me changer pour le dîner. Il était temps que «je revienne à la vie». J'étais resté trop longtemps dans cet état lamentable, il fallait que je me ressaisisse de toute urgence, je ne suis plus une simple humaine à présent mais une Reine qui doit s'imposer et qui sait se montrer fiable et raisonnable. Ca allait être un peu compliqué puisque je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte en sortant ce matin que je portais encore ma nuisette bustier en dentelle bleue centrée sous la poitrine et noire pour le jupon qui m'arrive en haut des cuisses. C'est – très – court. Je reprenais donc mon chemin en sens inverse quand j'entendis au détour d'un couloir :

- Il paraît que la Reine n'a développé aucun pouvoir depuis sa transformation, dit l'un.

- Il ne fallait pas s'attendre à grand chose d'une humaine, ricana le second. Au moins nous n'avons pas à craindre quoique ce soit avec elle, elle ne sera jamais ni plus ni moins qu'une démone sans pouvoirs. Elle sera juste plus résistante que lorsqu'elle était humaine.

A l'entente de ces mots, je sentis la colère monter en moi comme un raz de marée emportant ma raison avec lui. Sans même que je ne m'en rende compte, j'avais perdu le contrôle de moi-même et je ne repris mes esprits que lorsque je sentis un liquide chaud s'écouler le long de mon corps, le rendant poisseux. Je passai ma langue sur mes lèvres et goûtai ce qui s'y était déposé, ça avait un goût de rouille pas vraiment désagréable me rappelant celui du sang. Mes yeux s'ouvrir lentement et je pus alors constater l'ampleur de mes actes : un cadavre gisait à mes pieds, je tenais le crâne broyé d'un autre dans une main et j'étais couverte de sang. Je reconnus un des démons que j'avais entendus tout à l'heure, l'autre étant plutôt méconnaissable. Un léger «Kyuu » fit baisser mes yeux vers mon renard de compagnie reniflant la marre de sang à mes pieds, je pris alors conscience de ce que j'avais fait : j'avais tué deux soldats démons sans raison valable pour les autres. J'amenai une main à mon visage pour me confirmer que c'était bien du sang qui y coulait mais elles étaient, l'une et l'autre, couvertes du liquide carmin qui se répandait de plus en plus sur le sol.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, et je me tournais vers leur origine. Devant moi se tenait le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans toute son indifférence et ses yeux voyagèrent des cadavres au sol à ma personne souillée par le sang. Ses sourcils se froncèrent fortement et je pus lire dans ses yeux toute la colère prête à exploser qu'il retenait en lui. Je pensais avoir vu sa colère la plus grande lorsque j'ai voulu m'échapper du Palais, pleine de jalousie. Mais là, maintenant, la colère du démon en face de moi est incomparablement plus grande que la dernière fois. Je sentais qu'il avait envie de me hurler mes quatre vérités mais il ne le fit pas. Au lieu de ça, il agrippa fortement mon bras et me traîna le long des couloirs sous mes protestations et mes vaines tentatives d'évasion mais à chaque fois sa poigne se resserrait et très vite mon bras me fit souffrir et je ne sentis plus le sang y circuler correctement. Il poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à un couloir qui m'était familier, la panique s'empara de moi lorsque je compris qu'il m'emmenait vers la cellule où j'avais perdu huit années de ma vie. Il ouvrit violemment la porte, me jeta littéralement sur le sol, ma boule de poil de compagnie qui s'était accrochée à moi roula et alla se cogner contre le mur opposé à la porte en un petit couinement. Je m'assis et tourna les yeux vers Sa Majesté qui me regardait comme si je le dégoûtais. Il sortit en claquant la porte et je l'entendis appeler un gardien qui arriva au pas de course.

- Oui Mon Seigneur ?

- Ferme cette porte à clé. Que personne ne l'ouvre sauf pour lui apporter son repas, dit-il sur un ton si froid qu'une balade au pôle Sud aurait pu être une partie de plaisir.

Le gardien bafouilla des mots incompréhensibles et le verrou de la seule sortie se fit entendre. Sa Majesté s'en alla, le bruit de ses pas résonnant le long des murs de façon sinistre. Une fois Son excellence assez loin, le gardien poussa un soupir de soulagement et suivis le même chemin que son prédécesseur.

Retour à la case départ !

De nouveau enfermé dans mon ancienne cellule aux murs gris et avec son matelas défoncé, seulement vêtue d'une nuisette en dentelle qui ne couvre pas grand chose ! De quoi ai-je l'air maintenant ? Retour à la case départ ! En plus je n'ai même pas pris mon petit-déjeuner et j'ai mal au ventre depuis hier soir. Je suis maudite…

Ca fait mal. Trop mal pour une simple indigestion. En même temps, ça m'étonnerait que j'aie une indigestion en étant une démone. Après tout, je suis censé être plus forte et plus résistante qu'avant. Or quand j'étais encore une âme humaine, je ne suis jamais tombé malade de tout mon séjour en Enfer. Il faudra bien que j'en parle à Sa Majesté tôt ou tard, j'y suis obligé et cette marque sur ma poitrine me le rappelle matins et soirs. Je dois obéir à mon maître. Après tout, quoi que je fasse, il me sera toujours supérieur et pourra me soumettre quand bon lui semblera. Mais il faudrait déjà qu'il vienne me voir pour que je lui en parle !

Je soupire. Depuis combien de temps suis-je enfermé dans cette cellule ? J'ai arrêté le compte à vingt repas. Etant donné que je n'ai pas eu de petit-déjeuner le jour où je me suis fait jeter là-dedans, je dirais que, à ce moment, cela faisait déjà une semaine que moisissais ici. Donc en prenant compte de cette semaine, plus l'agitation grandissante de mon animal de compagnie et de mes nausées plus fréquentes – dont je ne connais toujours pas la cause – je dirais que Son Excellence m'a oublié depuis trois semaines voire un mois. C'est merveilleux ! Je vais finir mes jours dans cinq mètres carrés ! A part ça, la vie est belle ! Je ne manque de rien, je suis nourrie, logées, blanchie aux frais de Sa Seigneurie, je profite des hurlements de douleur d'une énième victime, la chaleur de la pièce est infernale – l'évidence même, nous sommes en Enfer – et mes jambes peuvent se dégourdir à volonté… dans le vide.

Je ne peux pas moisir ici toute ma vie ! Il faut que je sorte, quitte à user de moyens déloyaux ! Pour cela il faudrait que j'arrive à dérober les clefs du gardien. Allez hop ! Il faut se tenir convenablement devant les gens ! Où irait le monde si même la Reine ne sait pas se tenir ? La tête qui tourne et les maux d'estomac n'étaient pas comptés dans le plan ! A moins que je ne puisse en tirer quelque chose. Hum, réfléchissons. Il doit bien exister des sortes de médecins dans ce monde, non ? Ce serait un bon moyen de sortir de cette pièce et savoir si je suis malade par la même occasion. Je ferais d'une pierre deux coups ! Je suis la meilleure ! Je m'aime ! Ahem, d'accord je me calme.

J'attendis alors la venue du gardien chargé de m'apporter mon repas. J'attendis longtemps. Longtemps. Trop longtemps. Mon estomac criait famine, ma gorge était sèche et ma bouche pâteuse. Il semblerait que l'on m'ait oublié. J'hésite sur le comportement à adopter. Soit je reste calme, je leur pardonne un simple oublie en supposant une surcharge de travail, soit j'entre dans une colère noire en prétextant que même enfermé par Sa Majesté, je reste Reine et mérite un minimum de considération !

Optant pour la seconde proposition, je me lève tant bien que mal, la tête me tournant affreusement et l'estomac prés à tout rejeter. Je m'approche de la porte et commence à taper sur la porte et à hurler.

- La ferme ! entendis-je.

D'accord je tapais assez fort pour qu'on entende et mes cris ressemblaient plus à des étranglements de chat mais de là à me dire «la ferme» il y a un monde ! De rage et pour embêter l'autre chacal puant, je donnai un grand coup de pied dans la porte qui… s'effondra, les gonds ayant éclatés et faisant plus de bruit que mon malheureux coup de pied. Grand silence, je ne l'ai vraiment pas fais exprès. Les gardiens arrivèrent au pas de course pour constater les dégâts, leurs yeux voyagèrent de la porte à moi plusieurs fois avant de se mettre au garde-à-vous tout tremblotant. Fière de cet effet, je leur ordonnais de m'emmener voir un médecin ou quelque chose du genre parce que je ne me sentais vraiment, vraiment mal. Le médecin que j'imaginais était du genre Franken Stein de Soul Eater, à moitié fou et faisant des expériences étranges dans un laboratoire glauque, tout ce qu'il y a de plus tordu en gros mais en fait non, pas du tout, il s'agissait d'une femme dont le tour de poitrine ferait pâlir Pamela Anderson. Ses cheveux blonds rassemblés en deux couettes basses, me firent penser à l'ange aux cheveux d'or, bien que ceux de la – jeune ? – femme en face de moi soient moins lumineux, qui m'avait offert le petit renard qui essayait actuellement de séduire son propre reflet à coups de clin d'œil et autres battements de queues. Narcisse ! Finalement le verdict de mon auscultation tomba :

- Vous êtes enceinte ! me dit-elle comme si elle m'annonçait que j'avais un rhume.

Rien que ça !

- Sinon, vous êtes un ange vous aussi ? demandais-je, n'ayant pas vraiment réalisé l'importance de la nouvelle.

- Oui, je suis la tante de l'autre imbécile.

Il y a tant d'amour dans ces paroles ! C'est si beau l'esprit de famille ! Et si nous en revenions à nos fœtus ?

- Et donc, que dois-je faire ? demandais-je.

- Attendre encore sept mois environ.

- Je voulais parler de la situation quelque peu sans issue dans laquelle je me trouve.

- Oh ! C'est à vous d'y réfléchir. A moins que vous ne soyez comme ses maîtresses : les formes – enfin presque pour vous – mais pas la faculté de réfléchir, fit-elle, sarcastique.

Ca fait toujours plaisir de se faire traiter d'idiote. Cela n'empêche que je suis dans une impasse. Sa Majesté ne me pardonnera pas seulement parce que je suis enceinte.

- Depuis combien de temps suis-je enfermée là-bas ?

- Sept semaines.

Ah, rien que ça.

Le temps que ça monte au cerveau et que le cerveau analyse, un grand silence s'était installé. Me voilà bien ! Enceinte avec Sa Majesté qui m'a oublié au fond d'une cellule depuis sept semaines ! Ce sera une super anecdote à raconter à l'enfant. J'imagine déjà : «tu sais mon chéri, quand maman a su qu'elle t'attendait, elle était enfermée dans une cellule toute petite et humide par ton cher papa que tu aime tant ! En plus, le plus drôle dans l'histoire c'est qu'il l'y a oublié pendant sept semaines ! C'est merveilleux non ?». Oui, fantastique.

- Dites, pourrais-je dormir ici ? Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de retourner dans ma cellule où l'on oublie de m'apporter mon repas une à deux fois par jour.

- Bien sûr, je vais mettre Son Excellence au courant de l'événement.

Je ne dis rien. Après tout, c'est son devoir de tout dire à Sa Majesté. Espérons seulement que je ne vais pas retourner moisir dans ma cellule. Je m'allongeai sur le lit de «l'infirmerie » qui était bien plus confortable que celui sur lequel j'ai dormis pendant sept semaines.

Sept semaines ! Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Suis-je si facile à oublier ? Je lui manque si peu ? Tout ce qu'il m'a dit n'était que des mensonges pour m'amadouer ? Plusieurs voix indignées s'élevèrent le long des couloirs, des voix féminines. J'ai l'impression qu'il y en a quelques-unes et sur tout un qui se sont bien amusés pendant presque deux mois. La doctoresse revint peu après et repris ses occupations ne semblant pas dérangées par ma présence, ce n'est pas plus mal, au moins elle comprend que je n'ai pas très envie de parler.

Des larmes vinrent chatouiller mes yeux et coulèrent silencieusement. J'essayais de rester la plus discrète possible pour ne pas me faire remarquer plus que ça. Je crois que j'ai assez fait parler de moi pour la journée.

L'avantage de cette infirmerie, c'est qu'elle ne donne pas l'impression que c'en est une. Les murs ne sont pas blancs mais d'un jaune safran subtil qui illumine la pièce grâce à la lumière de l'extérieur. Les quelques lits alignés qui occupent la pièce sont séparés par des rideaux d'un ton plus foncé que les murs et sont imprégnés d'une forte odeur d'alcool contrairement à celle d'aseptisant à laquelle je m'attendais.

- Majesté, je vous laisse quelques instants, j'ai des affaires à régler, m'informa la blonde à forte poitrine.

- D'accord, merci.

Elle sortit discrètement, je n'entendis même pas la porte se refermer. Peut être avait-elle oublié de la tirer. Ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas comme s'il s'agissait d'un lieu secret. Soudain je me sentis tirer vers un corps chaud et sans même m'en rendre compte, je me retrouvais jetée sur une épaule tel un vulgaire sac de pommes de terre. L'individu se mit à marcher, je ne voyais pas vers où nous nous dirigions mais je devinais que ce devait être vers la sortie puisque cela paraissait bien plus logique que de me faire décamper d'un lit à l'autre. A peine venions-nous de franchir la porte de l'infirmerie que la forte voix de la doctoresse se fit plus que bien entendre.

- Où l'emmenez-vous ? demanda-t-elle.

- Dans ma chambre, dit mon ravisseur que je reconnus comme mon «charmant » époux.

- Elle reste ici !

- Pas question.

- Elle est enceinte et elle n'a pas mangé à sa faim durant toute sa séquestration. Tout cela par votre faute alors elle reste ici jusqu'à ce que je l'autorise à en sortir ! s'exclama-t-elle

- Dans votre état, je préfère l'emmener dans ma chambre, je la ferais manger.

Euh… «Je la ferais manger » c'est à dire ? Je mangerai moi ou je me ferais manger ? La blonde comprit qu'elle ne pourrait faire céder Sa Seigneurie avec son caractère borné et grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Le brun reprit sa route et je pus voir que la doctoresse avec les joues rosée, les yeux un peu vitreux et tenait une bouteille d'alcool dans une de ses mains. Une alcoolique, super.

- J'aurais préféré rester là-bas, affirmais-je.

- Hors de question.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ta tenue n'est pas adaptée pour les lieux publics.

- Vous savez que dans ma position actuelle, ce qu'il y a en dessous de ma tenue est visible de tous. A l'arrière, comme à l'avant.

- C'est pour ça que je n'emprunte que des chemins non fréquentés.

- Possessif ?

- Tu m'appartiens.

- Atrocement possessif, affirmais-je.

- Oui et je compte bien rattraper les deux mois que nous avons perdus.

Faute de mieux, je lui pinçais furieusement les fesses pour lui montrer ma colère et hurlais :

- La faute à qui si nous avons perdu deux mois comme vous dites ? Ce n'est pas moi qui vous ai jeté au fond d'une cellule sans explications !

- Je n'ai pas à me justifier devant toi.

- Ah oui ? Alors devant qui ? Ca vous prend souvent d'enfermer des gens sans raison ? Ou c'est juste que je vous dérangeais pour vos petites affaires ?

- Exactement.

Ma colère se fit plus forte encore à l'entente de ces mots. Je me débattais autant que possible pour le faire lâcher prise, tant pis si je tombais par terre, au moins je n'aurais plus à supporter le contact d'un individu aussi exécrable. Une douleur cuisante se répandit dans ma poitrine puis dans mon corps tout entier, la marque s'était activée. J'étais obligée de me calmer pour que cela s'arrête et ça m'énervait encore plus. Je ne pouvais même pas lui faire comprendre à quel point c'était un salaud de la pire espèce !

Tout juste calmée et épuisée par la douleur, j'entendis un grincement de porte et fus directement propulsé sur une surface moelleuse. J'ouvris les yeux et constatai que je me trouvais sur le canapé du dressing mais les tenues dans les placards avaient changé, à la place des robes jupes et autres lingeries qu'avaient confectionné mes deux charmantes habilleuses se trouvaient des tenues pour hommes dans les tons sombres et les occupantes du dressing n'étaient pas là. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait à la fin ?!

- Mange, m'ordonna-t-on.

Je tournais la tête pour trouver le plateau de victuailles décidé à me remplir la panse. Cible en vue, je me jetai dessus comme une morte de faim et oubliai mes bonnes manières. De toute façon, personne ne viendrai me reprocher mon manque de tenue sous peine de ne plus pouvoir prononcer une seule parole de toute sa vie. Une fois mon repas terminé et mon visage débarbouillé de toute trace de nourriture, je sens que des mains me posent une sorte de cape sur les épaules, la boutonne et rabat une capuche sur ma tête. Sa Majesté me conduit ensuite hors du dressing jusque dans une pièce qui m'était inconnue et où attendais patiemment l'ange déchu qui m'avait offert le petit renard à neuf queues qui me suit sans rien dire depuis notre sortie de cellule. Il sourie légèrement en me voyant arriver devant lui.

- Je te la confie. Prend garde à ce qu'on ne la voit pas, ordonna mon époux.

- Oui.

Sur ces paroles, je change de partenaire de marche et nous voila partis vers la demeure de l'ange et de sa timide épouse. Les questions se bousculent dans ma tête et rien de ce que je peux voir, entendre ou même me souvenir ne me fournit de réponse. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je me sens abandonnée. Abandonnée et enceinte.

Enceinte du Diable.


End file.
